Der Pharao und der kleine Prinz
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: Der kleine prinz yugi wird von seinen onkel gefangen gehalten, nachdem dieser sein vater getötet hat und sein bruder ins exil geschickt hat, wird er gerettet werden können!
1. Chapter 1

Chibi-yugi:hiho Leute hier kommt meine erste story hier rein!

Chibi-yami:....hoffen wir das das nich schlamassel is

chibi-yugi:was soll das den heissen??

nix kommen wir zum plot mein hikari gehörht yugioh nich auch wen sie es gerne hätte

chibi-yugi:glaub mir die wäre alle schwul und tea/anzu würde in der hölle schmoren

chibi-yami:du kannst sie nich leiden oder?

chibi-yugi nö

Der Pharao und der kleine Prinz

Prolog:

Yugi ein Prinz lag angekettet in Zimmer, eigentlich sollte er Unterricht haben oder spielen mit seinen 2 besten freunden Marik und Joey aber das war schon seit den Tod von sein Vater nicht mehr möglich da sein Onkel gewaltsam sich zum neuen König Krönte und Yugi und sein Großer Bruder Dartz einfach mal beseitigte. Naja Yugi wurde eher in sein Zimmer gefangen gehalten während sein Bruder verbannt wurde und auser land gebracht wurde aber bevor er ganz von ihn getrennt wurde, versprach er Hilfe zu holen und ihn zu befreien. Nur dies ist nun 5 jahre her und Yugi ist 17, er hat nach 3 Jahren die Hoffnung aufgeben das er jemals wiederkämme aber seine innere stimme sagte ihn `er wird wiederkommen und dich Retten und dein Volk` er kannte diese innere stimme gut, sie sprach schon seit Jahren zu ihm aber immer wieder viel er in ein loch der verzweiflung und hoffnungslosigkeit "wann kommst du mich Retten Großer Bruder..du hast es doch versprochen aber langsam glaube ich das du auch wie ich in dein Tod rennst....wer sollte schon unser kleines Königreich helfen wollen .....*schniff*...niemand!" schlutze er laut los. Dann betrat jemand den Raum, es war sein Onkel und wie jedesmal nahm er sich von Yugi was er immer wollte und ließ in dann Zittern zurück, er hatte keine Frau an der sich austoben konnte also nahm er immer wieder an Yugi vorlieb. Dieser nahm es nach den 5 Jahren so hin da er sich nicht wehren konnte, zuerts hatte er sich ja gewehrt aber je öfter er kamm desto weniger wurde es, er gab auf er hatte sich aufgeben und ließ es einfach zu.

Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, heute hatte er ihn auch noch verprügelt da er ein schlechten Tag hatte und iregndwas von Ägypten hat ihn den Krieg Erklärt und kommen Erzählt und das es doch seine Schuld wäre, Yugi sah zum Fenster und sah dort einen Großen Baum, ja der Baum war seine einzige Hoffnung, den dort lebte ihr Schutzgott, den er seit Kleinkind Alter besucht hatte und mit diesen gespielt hatte aber seit er nicht mehr hinging wurde das Land auch immer Unfruchtbarer //"verzeih mir mein Schutzgott das ich nicht zu dir kann aber...aber ich komme hier nicht weg.."// wieder schlutze er und sah den Baum Hoffungsvoll an, um den Baum war ein Wald ein sehr dichter Wald er umkreiste das ganze kleine Köngigreich wie ein Schutzwall. Yugi seuftze //"vielleicht ist es besser wen unser kleines Reich den untergang geweiht ist...und wen ich sterbe bin ich endlich befreit von diesen qualen Hoffentlich..."// Müde legte er sich hin auf den Kalten boden, sein Diadem mit ein blatt aus gold und die verzierung mit den Ranken aus Silber Schmücken seine stirn und schienen in Mondlich Geheimnissvoll auf, die Kleine gestalt Names Yugi die da so allein lag Weinte sich langsam in den Schalf wie jeden Abend


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1: Befreiung von König Kismet

Die Sonne erhob sich und schien in Yugis Zimmer rein, er reckte sich und musste sofort zusammen zucken, seinen rechten Arm konnte er nicht bewegen, er war blau und dick geworden. "Ist wahrscheinlich gebrochen oder ausgekugelt. Wer weiß", gab er sich selbst nüchtern zu. Ein Krachen ließ in aufschrecken und zusammen sacken, Schreie waren zuhören und Schwerter die zusammen klirrten //"was war nur los??!?! und ich sitz hier auch noch fest! HILFE!!"// ein Krachen war an seiner Tür zu hören dann Stimmen, viele Stimmen eine herrische und 2 altbekannte Stimmen, die er überall wieder erkennen würde. "MARIK!?!?! JOEY?!?! ICH BIN HIER!" Er wusste nicht wieso er das tat aber ein kleiner Hoffungsschimmer glühte in ihm auf, dass seine Freunde oder sein Bruder da waren um ihn endlich zu befreien. Auf einmal wurde der Krach vor der Tür lauter und dann Stille, Yugi horchte genau hin. Eine Stecknadel würde nun mehr Krach machen als nun diese bedrückende Stille. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und da stand wer aber er wusste nicht wer, dann aber kamen 2 gestalten auf Yugi zugelaufen uns umarmten ihn hastig. "Mensch Alter da bist du ja!!" Marik ein dunkelhäutiger Blondschopf und mit lila Augen erdrücke fast den Kleine Prinzen als dieser ein schmerzvolles Gesicht machte, da dieser gegen sein Arm kam "Mensch Prinzlein geht's...dieser Sack die ganzen Prellungen sind die von ihn?" Yugi sah den anderen Blondschopf, noch einer seiner besten Freunde, mit weit aufgerissen Augen an und nickte dann zögerlich. "MAN!! Wir bringen dich wohl gleich zum Schutzgott...der kann sich das ja angucken..." Er sah zornig aus und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten voller Hass und Wut gegen den Übeltäter, Marik befreite Yugi aus den Ketten die er schon Jahre lang nun an seinen Beinen hatte, dort war eine grässliche Spur von Schürfwunden, die bis ans Fleisch gingen, Yugi Stöhnte erleichtert auf. "So ist besser oder mein Prinz?", sagte Marik sanft und der Kleine nickte nur müde und Tränen kullerten seine Augen runter. Joey schaute sein Freund mitleidig an. "Oh junger Prinz! Weine nicht du bist jetzt endlich frei so wie dein ganzes Volk...Dartz hat es ganz nach Ägypten geschafft und hat dein lieben Onkel den Gnadenstoss gegeben.", sagte dieser begeistert und Yugis Gesicht erhellte sich und noch mehr Schluchzer waren zu hören. Marik nahm den jungen Prinzen in den Arm. "Der König von Ägypten selbst ist mit gekommen, mit vielen Soldaten und haben das Schloss gestürmt, bis zum Thronsaal wo er saß, Dartz ist wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf ihn zu gelaufen und bevor der alte Knacker noch was machen konnte hatte Dartz ihn mit dem Schwert erstochen.." Yugis Augen weiteten sich "Dartz?!?! Der Dartz????" Noch jemand schritt in den Raum und Yugi kannte ihn, sogar sehr gut, lange blaue Haare 2 verschieden Augefarben eines gold und das andere blau und ein makelloses Gesicht das ihn sanft anlächelte. "Mein Bruder! Kleiner Bruder..." Er ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, kniete sich zu ihn runter und betrachtete sein kleinen Bruder, streichelte sanft seine Wangen und sah seine Verletzungen. "Mein armer kleiner Bruder…" Dartz nahm ihn hoch und ging mit ihn zum Thronsaal wo noch jemand vor dem toten König stand, schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann zu den beiden Prinzen auf. "Ach Dartz.., ist das dein kleiner Bruder…" Der Herr der Yugi, wie er meinte, zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, hatte wie Yugi eine Igelfrisur, doch war er wieder anders. Er hatte eine gebräunte Haut und wie Yugi rubinrote Augen, die ihn gerade von oben bis unten musterten. "Dein Onkel ist ein Unmensch...wie kann er soviel Leid in diese Land bringen… ich bleib noch ein paar Tage hier, schließlich war es eine anstrengende Reise her zu kommen und vergiss nicht unsere Abmachung…" Damit ging der Mann aus den Thronsaal raus und Dartz setze Yugi ab, der zuerst wackelig auf den Beinen stand, da er lange nicht mehr gegangen war und stolperte sein Bruder hinter her. "Yugi bleib ruhig stehen... du braucht deine Kraft, du musst zu unserem Schutzgott, bitte, lass dich von ihn heilen und bete ein letztes Mal zu ihm." Dartz klang etwas traurig dabei, Yugi sah seinen Bruder prüfend an und in gewisser weise leicht wütend "Warum...warum bist du jetzt erst gekommen..." Es klang anklagend gegen sein Bruder, dieser drehte sich elegant um. "Weil ich nicht vorher konnte… verstehst du…" Doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, unterbrach ihn Yugi "...hast du ne Ahnung was ich jeden Tag durchgemacht habe?! ... Jeden Tag verprügelt, jeden Tag missbraucht...!" Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg, Dartz sah sein Bruder verstört an. "Ich konnte nicht, Yugi, ich konnte nicht. Ich habe überall nach Unterstützung gesucht, überall!! Aber jeder wies mich ab!! Behandelte mich als Söldner...bis ich auf den Pharao traf!" Er seufzte auf. "Dafür musste ich ihn was versprechen...etwas was mich selber bestürzt, das was mir wichtig war und was ich nun wieder hergeben muss..." Yugis Zorn verflog und sah seinen Bruder neugierig an. "Was denn?" Der Blick war traurig. "Dich hergeben..." Yugi blieb die Spuckte weg "Warum?..", sagte er leise und doch hörbar für ihn. "...Na ja, er fragte mich was er davon hat, wen er mir hilft. Ich erzählte ihm alles und wie du warst und so...er hat hege Interesse an dir...und vor allem da du dich mit unserem Schutzgott so gut verstehst...ich denke, unser Schutzgott wird dir überall hin folgen...", beendete er sein Satz. Yugi sah ihn fassungslos an. "Das kannst du doch nicht machen...ich meine, ich bin doch kein Gegenstand..." Doch jemand fasste ihn an die Schulter, es war Marik, und nahm ihn mit. "Sei ihn nicht böse aber...er hatte es mir auch erklärt, er tat es im Wohle des Volkes und zu deinen Schutz..." Yugi verstand nicht und sah Marik fragend an, dieser hob ihn hoch und schulterte ihn auf seinem Rücken auf den weg zum großen Weltenbaum, wo der Schutzgott lebte und verließ langsam das Schloss mit ihm. Auch Joey kam dazu und war wieder guter Laune.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2 :Totoro und Yugi

Chibi-yugi:mir gehörht yugioh nich...leider T_T

/Atemu.../

//Yugi..//

(mein kommtare dazu aber ganz wenig _)

Yugi wurde gesäubert und seine Wunden wurden behandelt und mit sauberen Verbänden behandelt, dann wurde er in sein weißen Prinzen Gewand gesteckt. ein Edles azurblaues Hemd, ein etwas dunkler blaues Lendenschurz und ein goldener Gürtel zur Befestigung. Sein Diadem wurde gesäubert und wieder auf sein Kopf gesetzt, das Blatt leuchtete und funkelte wieder, dazu bekam er ein silbernen Mantel mit den Wappen von seiner Heimat drauf, ein blaues Blatt war drauf. "Nun siehst du wieder wie früher aus, wie ein Prinz und dazu verdammt unschuldig." Yugi machte einen Schmollmund. "Soviel Unschuld besitz ich gar nicht mehr......Marik und Joey...das wisst ihr doch, schließlich haben wir zu dritt Unsinn getrieben." Dabei grinste Yugi auf und auch Marik und Joey grinsten. "Das kannst du laut sagen, Alter! Man, das waren Zeiten! Aber wir leben sie ja bald wieder auf." Dabei grinste er über beide Ohren und auch Marik konnte ein hinterlistiges Grinsen nicht unterbinden, alle drei brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis Dartz und der Pharao eintreten, sofort war's still. "Yugi komm…du musst." Dartz klang kühl und auch seine Augen zeigte eine gewisse Kälte, dass die 3 Freunde schlucken mussten. "Ähm... ja... Bruder ich bin fertig... ähm... soll ich denn alleine gehen?" Dartz schaute ihn auf einmal so kühl an, so kannte er sein Bruder gar nicht, Yugi wendete den Blick ab und schaute in die Rubin roten Augen von den Pharao, die ihn neugierig musterten. Sofort lief Yugi rot an, stand mit einen mal auf und bewegte sich hinaus, auch Joey und Marik folgten Yugi und nahmen jeweils einen Arm und zogen ihn somit schneller raus von den beiden Erwachsenen.

Draußen angekommen trauten sich die drei wieder zu reden und Joey fing als erstes natürlich an. "Man, Dartz ist ja richtig gruselig...was ist den ihn den gefahren?" Joey nahm Yugi auf die Schultern, auch wenn er 17 Jahre alt war, war er recht klein und somit für Joey ein Fliegengewicht. "Ich weiß nicht...ich finde mein Bruder selbst gruselig, ich hab richtig Angst bekommen..." Yugi dachte kurz an den Pharao und wurde rot, Marik seufzte einmal. "Ich will mit dir kommen Prinz...ich will nicht hier bleiben ich will bei dir bleiben, so wie immer und wie früher ja?!" Yugi lächelte Marik an, der darauf hin ein leichten blush um die Nase hatte, Joey lachte auf. "Vergisst mich nicht ich komme auch mit! Wir weichen dir nicht mehr von der Seite!! Wir sind ab heute deine Leibgarde hehe!" Marik nickte bestätigend. "Ja unser kleiner Bruder! Dir wird nichts mehr passieren, wenn wir bei dir bleiben." Yugi wurde rot vor Scham. "Ich würde mich freuen wen ihr mit mir kommt, wir sollten den Pharao fragen ob er dies erlaubt, ich hoffe ja... ich sollte heute noch zum Schutzgott...", sagte er leise aber noch hörbar für seine Freunde, Marik kicherte ein wenig. "Ja das solltest du aber dazu musst du ein anderes Gewand tragen, das weißt du doch!" Wieder wurde Yugi rot. "Ja ich weiß...." Darauf hin sagte keiner was, sondern sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Tempel, wo seine Gewänder immer aufbewahrt wurden.

Im Tempel wurde er freudig begrüßt und gelobt, dass er noch lebt. Sofort wurde Yugi mitgenommen und in seine heiligen Gewänder getan um den Schutzgott zu treffen, es war ein weißes Kleid mit goldenen Mustern drauf in Form von Blättern und Blüten, dann wurde ihm eine Kette angelegt mit einen silbernen Kirschblüte, in der Mitte war ein Rubin, Yugi wurde mit den heiligen Wasser noch mal von Kopf bis Fuß begossen bevor er wieder auf den Arm genommen wurde von Joey, doch er sollte nicht auf seinem Arm verweilen, da Dartz und der Pharao auch aufgetaucht waren und der Pharao ihn Yugi abnahm und selber tragen wollte. "Schön siehst du aus Prinz, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte dieser sanft, Yugi wurde rot im Gesicht und schaute diesen fassungslos an, auch Joey und Marik schauten nicht schlecht aus der Wäsche, Dartz machte nur eine finstere Mine. "Na ja...meine Beine und so tun noch weh...aber es geht schon besser seit sie behandelt sind...und ....." Doch er schwieg als ob sich ein Klos im Hals gebildet hatte als er sein Bruder sah, es jagte ihn Angst ein //"Was ist bloß mit ihm.."// Er kuschelte sich unbewusst gegen die Brust von den Pharao "Ist was nicht in Ordnung junger Prinz?" Er sah ihn besorgt an mit seine blutroten Augen. "Na ja...ich sag dir das lieber wenn wir alleine sind... ach so mein Name ist Yugi... nennt mich Yugi ich mag es nicht wirklich Prinz genannt zu werden..." Und er wurde ein Spur röter als der Pharao in sanft anlächelte. "Ah...mein Name ist Atemu, aber nur für dich alle andere müssen mich Pharao nennen, da du aber ein Prinz bist darfst du mich als einziger bei mein Namen nennen und du brauchst keine Angst haben bei mir." Wieder lächelte er den Kleinen an, dieser wurde nun endgültig rot wie eine Tomate. /"Süß der Kleine, aber sein Bruder ist nun auf einmal so seltsam…gut, dass ich ihn mitnehme..."/ Sie blieben alle vor den Waldeingang stehen. "Ab hier muss ich alleine gehen, ich bin in höchstens 2 Tagen wieder da, Totoro wird mich ausfragen was war und ich werde ihn alles erzählen und erklären und er wird mir auch einiges zu erzählen haben und....na ja das Übliche halt..." Damit setze Atemu Yugi vorsichtig ab und Yugi schritt gemächlich in den Wald rein, er wurde genau beobachtet als er eintrat.

Drinnen seufzte er erleichtert auf und freute sich endlich sein Freund wieder zu sehen, den Waldgott. Yugi ging gemächlich voran, ab und an gingen Kinder von Totoro vorbei kleine weiße Fellkugeln, die große Augen machten als sie Yugi ansahen, eines ging die ganze Zeit neben ihm her und schaute ihn mit glänzende Augen an. "Na mein kleiner? Ist euer Papa da?" Die kleine Fellkugel nickte begeistert und ging nun vor Yugi und dieser folgte ihm fröhlich. //"Ich freue mich Totoro wieder in den Arm nehmen zu dürfen...das dürfen nicht alle aber ich darf es. Oh wie ich mich freue und ich werde ihn alles erklären...2 Tage bei ihm hab ich gesagt, das wird pure Erholung!"// Er seufzte glücklich auf. Sie blieben vor ein gigantischen Baum stehen, den Yugi all zu gut kannte und glücklich war diesen zu sehen, seine lila Augen glitzerten vor Freude auf, wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Der Heilige Baum des Waldgottes!" Das kleine Fellknäuel kletterte Yugis Schulter rauf, dann auf seinen Kopf und machte es sich dort bequem. "Ok scheinbar bleibst du wohl bei mir hehe ok soll mir recht sein." Er strahlte nur noch Freude aus und holte nun einmal tief Luft "TOTOOOROOOO!!!" Es hallte durch den ganzen Wald wieder wie ein Echo, zuerst passierte gar nichts, Minuten lange Stille bis der Wind sich regte und dazu ein Grummeln, das immer lauter wurde und Yugi kannte dies und setze sich schon mal hin und wartete darauf das derjenige auftaucht. Ein lautes Brüllen, ein Trampeln und Yugi wusste Bescheid. "Da kommt er ja und wie er kommt hehe oh Mann." Er freute sich und kicherte als das große etwas ein Schatten über ihn warf und ihn mit breit grinsenden Gesicht anguckt und großen treuen Augen. "Yuuuuuuuugiiiii~~~~~~~~~~!" Das große etwas brüllte ihn laut freudig an, so doll das Yugis Haare einmal durch einander geweht worden ist (sind sie das nicht immer lieber Stachel KopfXD). Yugi lachte laut los und auch Totoro lachte laut und setze sich mit "Plumps" vor ihn hin und nahm seine große Tatze und streichelte Yugi am Kopf. "Ich habe dich vermisst kleiner...wo warst du?" Der Waldgott war beachtlich groß, hatte überall braunes Fell außer an sein Bauch der war cremefarbig, auf der Brust beim hellen Fell hatte er ein paar dunkle Male, sein Gesicht glich die eines Hamsters, er hatte ein Stupsnase wie eine Katze und dicke Schnurrhaare und große runde Augen, die Yugi neugierig musterten und lange Ohren. Yugi schaute Totoro glücklich an. "Also wenn ich dir das alles erzähle, das ist soviel! Willst du es denn hören?" Der Gefragte nickte und Yugi erzählte ihn vom Tod des Vaters, von dem bösen Onkel und wie dieser ihn behandelte, und von seiner Rettung und von sein Bruder, der sich auf einmal so kalt benahm und das der Pharao Atemu ihn mit nach Ägypten mit nehmen will, aufmerksam hörte Totoro zu. "So, so da ist ja wirklich viel passiert...Yugi mein Kind, Ägypten ist weit weg...ich kann dich dort nicht schützen aber der Pharao wird das denke ich für mich machen und ich werde Kontakt mit den Göttern da aufnehmen das sie ein Auge auf dich werfen, sie werden sich bei dir melden aber ich will dir was mit geben, so da unser Kontakt bleibt. Denn ich empfinde für dich sehr viel, du bist der Einzige, der natürlich zu mir ist und mich nicht anbetet wie ein Gott, der Kleine auf dein Kopf, mein jüngster Sohn Kiko wird dich auf deiner Reise begleiten." Er machte eine Pause und auch Yugi schwieg, sie genossen die Stille.

Yugi beschloss, nach langem Schweigen, auf Totoros Bauch zu klettern um sich an ihn zu schmiegen und dieser tätschelte Yugi mit seiner Pfote am Rücken. "Mein Junge, ich denke bei dem Pharao wirst du es gut haben...ich versuche in Kontakt mit dir zu bleiben, denk immer dran du bist ein Prinz von hier, ein Prinz des Waldvolkes...ihr habt noch Elfenblut ihn euch. Ihr steht uns Götter sehr nah, das weißt du doch, oder?" Yugi nickte und Totoro lächelte. "Du bist nur ein Rang tiefer als der Pharao. Aber nicht weit entfernt. Du bist in gewisser Weise auch ein Gotteskind nur das du eher das Blut ihn dir hast.....es tut mir einerseits weh, dich gehen zu lassen....weil ich weniger Kontakt zu dir habe mein Sohn." Er schaute etwas traurig und Yugi kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn ran, so das sein Fell an seine Nase kitzelte und anfing zu kichern. "Ach ja, eine Fähigkeit will ich dir geben." Nun schaute Yugi zu Totoro hoch. "Du kennst doch bestimmt noch Nekobus?" Nun grinste Yugi breit und nickte freudig. "Hehe...wenn es dir zu schlecht geht und du sehr große Sehnsucht hast...nach mir oder so....hier dann Spiel die Melodie die ich dir beigebracht habe ja? Dann kommt Nekobus und bringt mich zu dir und ich bleib ein bisschen bei dir und tröste dich." Yugi machte große Augen den Totoro gab ihn eine Orkanie. Die Orkanie war in ein schlichtem braun gehalten. Überall an ihr waren goldene Blätter und das Mundstück war silber, Yugi kamen Tränen hoch und er presste sich noch mehr an Totoro, dieser legte sich zurück und kraulte den jungen auf sein Bauch, bis dieser einschlief.

so vergingen die 2 tage im Flug und Yugi erholte sich bei Totoro sehr gut, er hatte wieder Farbe und Glanz in sein Augen, auch seine Wunden heilten besser im Wald, was daran lag das dieser Wald eben zu Totoro gehörte und er unter sein Schutz war und ihn somit beim heilen half. Doch auch die 2 schönsten Tage seit langem gehen nun mal zu Ende und Yugi und Totoro verabschiedeten sich von einander. "Yugi, ich werde dich begleiten, ich will die anderen sehen, bevor ich mich wieder darum kümmere das es dein Land wieder besser geht und ich den Schatten der sich auf dein Bruder gelegt hat vertreiben kann und außerdem bin ich neugierig wer dieser Atemu ist." Yugi nickte und kletterte auf Totoros Kopf und machte es sich dort bequem, Kiko hatte einen neuen Stammplatz auf Yugis Kopf gefunden und dachte nicht daran, da runter zu kommen. Am Waldeingang wartete Atemu, Joey, Marik und Dartz schon ungeduldig auf Yugi. Als sie den Waldgott sahen, verneigten sich alle. "Steht auf Totoro ist hier um euch alle zu sehen und nicht eueren Rücken", sagte Yugi sanft, alle erhoben sich und schauten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, wo Yugi war. "Prinz, du sitzt auf den Kopf eines Gottes?", fragte Dartz erstaunt Yugi kicherte nur und sah sein Bruder unschuldig an. "Ja, das mach ich immer wenn ich bei ihm bin....außerdem hat er so kuscheliges, weiches Fell." Dabei bekam er einen Rotschimmer im Gesicht und kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, Atemu, Marik und Joey lachten nur, Dartz nicht. "Wie respektlos....aber na ja du darfst ja eh alles mit ihm machen....also los der Pharao will heute noch abreisen..." Er klang wieder sehr kalt und abweisend, was Yugi traurig gucken ließ und Totoros Augen zu Schlitzen werden ließ. "Junger Prinz Dartz, so redet man nicht mit Prinz Yugi, das solltet ihr wissen. Besonders weil er mein Botschafter ist...nun denn, Yugi. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, sehr viel Glück wo du nun jetzt hingehst und vergiss nicht, ich wache immer über dich soweit ich kann und Kiko ist bei dir, mein Sohn." Kiko fiepte kurz stolz auf und schwellt die Brust an und sah sehr zufrieden auf Yugis Kopf aus, Atemu nahm wie vor ein paar Tagen Yugi auf Arm und Yugi kuschelte sich instinktiv an Atmeus Brust, Totoro beobachtet das mit einem Lächeln. "Pass auf mein kleinen Prinzen auf...er ist der Prinz des Waldes...und der Güte, er wird dir ein Licht sein im Dunkeln, Pharao. Yugi kann sehr viel, das liegt in seinem Blut, aber das wirst du noch sehen." Damit wendete er sich Marik und Joey zu. "Und ihr zwei" Damit schraken beide hoch. "ihr werdet euren Prinzen begleiten ihr seit seine Leibwächter und wehe ihr lasst es zu, dass ihm was passiert. Dann lernt ihr den Zorn eines Gottes kennen." Beide nickten ehrfürchtig und Atemu nickte nur. /"Ein freundlicher Gott...aber ich denke, man sollte sich nicht mit ihm anlegen."/ Der Pharao betrachtete noch kurz den Waldgott als er sich in Bewegung setze, Richtung Heimat zum schloss, denn Yugi sollte seine Gewänder tragen, er hatte ihm extra was schneidern lassen, Marik und Joey ließ er in Ägypten noch was schneidern, denn er wollte heute noch aufbrechen.

Please review*puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3: Abreise ohne Wiederkehr

Im Schloss angekommen, ging Atemu mit seiner kostbaren Last zu sein Gemach und setze Yugi auf sein Bett ab und holte ein paar Sachen raus.

"Zieh Sie dir an, das wird von jetzt an dein Altagskleidung sein bei mir."

Yugi nickte und sah die Sachen skeptisch an, sie waren in ein Creme hell-lila gehalten. "Ähm...darf ich mich alleine umziehen..?"

Er fragte das klein laut und schüchtern und war deutlich rot, doch der Pharao schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gewöhne dich lieber gleich dran das ich hier bin."

Yugi nickte, was sollte er den dagegen sagen? Er zog das Gewand aus und legte es sachte auf den Bett hin und betrachtete zuerst den Lendenschurz skeptisch. //"Lila...ich mag Lila nicht wirklich...naja was soll´s"//

Er zog es widerwillig an, dann kam er zum Oberteil. Dieser war Weiß mit den Auge von Raa an der rechten Brust, auch dies zog er an und ein silbernen Gürtel um das ganze halt zu geben, er setze sein Diadem wieder auf und Kiko kletterte schneller als man gucken konnte wieder auf sein Kopf und quiekte fröhlich auf. "Der Kleine scheint wirklich ein Narren an dich gefressen zu haben"

Yugi kicherte auf. "Ja Kiko ist ziemlich süß, aber er wird mal so groß wie der Waldgott werden, aber das dauert ziemlich lange."

Yugi schaute Atemu freundlich an, dieser erwiderte es und nahm Yugi in den Arm und hielt ihn so beschützend fest

//"verdammt zu nah viel zu nah.....er riecht so gut.....nach Sand und nach einer Blume...."//

Yugi schloss die Augen und entspannte sich, Atemu legte sein Kopf etwas an seine Schulter und zog ihn so mehr an sich ran /"so unschuldig...so herrlich unschuldig....und er gehört mir.."/ Nach einer ganze Weile standen beide auf und gingen aus den Gemach raus zu den Rest der anderen, Dartz war damit beschädigt einiges zu organisieren für seine baldige Krönung und schenkte den beiden Abreisenden keine Beachtung und Marik und Joey interessierten ihn erst recht nicht.

Joey kam hetzend angerannt. "Mensch Alter, ich weiß nicht was ich mitnehmen soll ich kann mein Hund nicht hier lassend, das weist du doch Yugi, der kleine Kiba" Er schaute Yugi verzweifelt an. "Aber Joey, Kiba ist bestimmt nicht mehr so klein oder?" Er lächelte Joey an, dieser bekam ein bisschen Schweiß auf der Stirn. "Naja das stimmt zwar aber naja....." Atemu wurde ungeduldig. "Komm auf den Punkt, Joey!" Es hörte sich nicht mehr sehr freundlich an sondern eher sehr bestimmt und genervt "Ja ja is ja gut...wie soll ich sagen ich kann prima auf ihn reiten." Yugi klappte der Mund auf während der Atemu den Kopf schüttelte. "Nimm dein Hund mit....aber er wird nicht im Palast schlafen sondern bei den Pferden dann!" "Echt klasse, Alter...ich meine Pharao. Danke, der Kleine is auch ganz brav" Damit eilte Joey schnell nach Hause und Marik kam ihn entgegen. "Yugi! Willst du Großmutter nicht Lebewohl sagen?" Yugi schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Ach ja, ja mach ich ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg" Yugi achtete nicht mehr auf Atemu sondern verschwand in einer der Häuser und ließ den großen Pharao verdutzt stehen, dieser wendete sich Marik "Wer ist den Großmutter?" Marik lächelte Atemu freundlich an. "Das ist die Älteste hier im Land. Sie ist 90 und Yugi hatte es sich auch zur Pflicht gemacht gehabt, sie jeden Tag zu besuchen und sie ein bisschen um sie zu kümmern. Die alte Dame hat den jungen Prinzen aber immer betüddelt und wie ihren eigenen Enkel behandelt, es ist ihn wichtig Lebewohl zu ihr zu sagen, er kommt bestimmt gleich wieder, wen sie ihn nicht zu Tode geknuddelt hat." Darauf hin lachte Marik laut auf und auch Atemu musste leicht lächeln /"der Prinz hat gutes Herz"/ Nach einer Stunde kam Yugi wieder mit ein paar Brötchen beladen die allesamt beschmiert waren mit den leckersten Leckerreien "Sie hat für uns Brötchen gemacht, sie war zwar traurig das ich nun nicht mehr komme um sie zu besuchen, aber sie sagt es ist besser, wenn ich gehe, ich werde sie vermissen." Yugi schaute kurz traurig zum Haus hin, schüttelte aber kurz den Kopf, worauf Kiko auf quiekte und ein bisschen rum stampfe "He Kiko...das ist mein Kopf, den brauch ich noch...!" Kiko quiekte wieder auf und schaute zu Yugi strahlend runter. ///"Mein Schützlings Kopf soll sich nicht schütteln...mir wird sonst schlecht....aber die Brötchen sehen toll aus..."/// Yugi belächelte dies und drückte Marik die Brötchen in die Hand, die er strahlend anguckte und anfing zu sabbern. "Marik...du sabberst." Dieser wischte es sich schnell mit den Arm weg und lachte so laut das Yugi und Kiko erschraken, dann aber mit einstimmten(seine Lache haut eben jeden aus den latschen!). Atemu nahm Yugi bei der Hand und führte ihn nun letztendlich zum Schiff mit den er her gekommen ist, es war kein kleines Schiff sondern ein ziemlich großes, das Yugi schlucken musste "Dabei ist das nur ein Schiff, wir sind mit 4 Schiffen gekommen die anderen 3 sind schon weg, wir nehmen das Hauptschiff, also dies hier den Horusauge, ein prächtiges Bauwerk, dir wird die Schifffahrt gefallen Yugi, komm wir wollen nicht länger hier verweilen" Er zog Yugi mit sich zum Schiff, Marik und Joey eilten auch schnell herbei. Joey ritt auf ein gigantischen Hund, das Fell war goldfarbend und hatte wie sein Herrchen bernsteinfarbene Augen, er hatte schwarze Ohren und seine Pfoten waren am Ende auf schwarz, er stürzte sich auf Yugi und schlabberte sein Gesicht ab "Ihhh, Hilfe Kiba lass das..! ich wollte nicht baden bitte!" wütend schubste Atemu den Hund weg "Du ertränkst ja den Prinzen an deiner Sabber!!" Er klang sauer und half Yugi hoch Joey schimpfte mit Kiba und brachte im unteres Deck, Marik wischte mit ein Tuch Yugis Gesicht sauber "Kiba liebt dich noch immer, haha. Aber die Sabber könnte er ruhig für sich behalten" Yugi nickte eifrig.

Dartz kam nur zum Steg und winkte von oben runter. "Viel Glück kleiner Bruder! und komm nicht wieder, ich will dich nicht wiedersehen!!" Yugi weitete seine Augen und rannte zum Rand des Schiffes und schaute auf sein Bruder runter. "Wieso sagst du so was! Was ist, wenn ich dich besuchen will!!" Dartz winkte mit der Hand wütend ab. "Vergiss es, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!! Du bist von heute an verbannt mit deiner Leibgarde, solltest du nur einen Fuß hier widersetzten ist das die sofortige Todesstrafe!!" Er klang kalt und abweisend, Yugi rannten Tränen runter, er war verletzt zu tief verletzt, das sein Bruder in bannte, gegenüber ihn so kalt klang. Langsam entfernte sich das Schiff vom Steg und würde bald losfahren, denn sie hatten guten Wind, Marik nahm seinen Schützling in den Arm und Kiko wickte schimpfend auf Dartz ein "Wie kannst du...wie kannst du so mit dein Bruder reden!!! Er hat dir doch nie was getan!!" Dartz antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich zum gehen "DU AAS!! GUT DAS YUGI VON DIR WEG KOMMT!!!" Marik war wütend und bemerkte nicht das kleine Elend neben ihn, das anfing lauter zu schluchzen, Atemu kam auf die Beiden zu und sah was mit Yugi war und fragte gleich nach "Was ist? warum weint Yugi?" Marik drehte sich zu Atemu um und erklärte ihn was eben vorgefallen war "Er sollte froh sein das ich nicht da war..aber nun ist es gut. Lass dich nicht von sein Hass anstecken was in ihn gerade wächst, sondern genieße die Schiffsfahrt und nun komm mit mir" Damit zog er Yugi hinter sich her, der immer noch schluchze und widerwillig mit den Pharao mit ging.

Atemu führte sich und Yugi zu seine königliche Kabine und setze sich auf Bett und zog Yugi eng an sich ran "Es ist gut junger Prinz....es waren Worte, es ist nun alles vorbei...ich werde es nicht zulassen das man dir je wieder schaden zu fügt, ansonsten werden sie den Zorn eines Pharao spüren und dann nie wieder weil sie dann nicht mehr unter den Lebende weilen werden" Er sagte all dies sehr sanft und bestimmt und Yugi schluchze etwas leiser aber er wirkte noch verletzt "Leg dich hin und schlaf Yugi, ich komme nachher dazu aber schlaf jetzt" Damit erhob sich Atemu und ließ Yugi allein im Raum, er zog sich aus, er wusste von Marik das die Ägypter nackt ins Bett gehen //"Ich kann mich nicht wirklich damit anfreunden, aber Nachthemd oder so liegt hier auch nirgends...also was solls"// mit den Gedanken abgeschlossen zog er sich ganz aus und krabbelte ins Bett und kuschelte sich rein, er schlief nicht sofort ein, er dachte über einiges nach was geschehen war //"Auf einmal ging alles so schnell...ich frage mich was in Zukunft kommen wird"// Kiko fiepte kurz auf und kuschelte sich an in ran "Ach Kiko...was wird wohl auf uns zu kommen?" Damit stupste er mit den Finger gegen Kikos Stirn der darauf hin, gegen sein Kopf kurz knuddelt und dann sich auf Kopfkissen hinlegte und schlief //"Ich sollte mir wohl Beispiel an Kiko nehmen und schlafen"// Er schloss müde die Augen und schlief.

Später kam dann Atemu wieder und sah Yugi eingekuschelt im Bett, er zog sich ebenfalls aus und legte sich leise dazu, nahm in dann sachte im Arm ohne ihn aufzuwecken und küsste seine Stirn "Schlaf mein kleiner Prinz, schlaf" damit drückte er ihn noch enger an sich und schlief ebenfalls ein.


	5. Chapter 5

chibi: thanks for the reviews! that make me very happy^^

chibi-Yami: jaaaaa und nun habt ihr das nächste kapi dafür

chibi:...warum bist du immer so fies zu mir T_T

chibi-Yami:bin ich nich, ich sag nur die warheit

chibi: egal..........atemu mach ma das dignes!

chibi-atem: chibi gehöhrt yugioh nich auch wen sie es gerne hätte!

chibi: irgend jemand würde sonst brennen! und das schmerzvoll

anzu:*panisch weg rennt*

///"kiko denkt"///

//"yugi denkt"//

/"Atemu denkt"/

(meine kommtare)

Kapitel 4: pharaos kleiner liebling

Kiko wachte von allen zuerst auf und hopste vom Bett runter, da er Hunger verspürte und er sich auf die Suche nach was zu essen machen wollte und die beiden Schlafenden nich wecken wollte ///"Mein Schützling ist bei den großen Braunen sicher.......aber ich hab verdammt nochmal großen Hunger!! mal sehen ob ich was zu essen finde ach ja der eine gestern mit den Platin Blonden Haaren und der auch so braun ist hatte doch diese leckeren Runden Dinger mit den Süß Stoff drauf mit genommen, na wen ich die nich Leicht finde"/// Kiko spurtete los und quetsche sich unter der Tür durch und folgte seiner Nase. Yugi streckte sich mittlerweile und befreite sich aus den eisernen Griff von Atemu der scheinbar vor hatte noch länger zu Schlafen. Leise zog sich Yugi an und schlich aus der Tür raus ins freie und atmete mal Richtig durch, er ging zur Relling und schaute das Meer an, es war weit und klar //"Kaum zu glauben das ich Gestern noch Zu hause war und und...ich mag gar nicht dran denken"// Yugi streckte sich nochmal ausgiebig und sah hinter sich dann Kiko der dabei war ein Brötchen zu essen "Hey Kiko ist noch mehr da?" Das Kleine Fellknäuel raste schnell weg und brachte ihn auch eins mit. "Mh...Lecker Erdbeermarmelade" Er biss herzhaft rein und Kiko aß weiter an sein Brötchen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen huschten über den Horizont und wärmten Yugi und Kiko auf, die ganz ruhig da saßen und den Sonnenaufgang beobachteten. Ein ägyptischer Matrose kam zu ihn "Junger Prinz ihr ihr seid schon wach?" Er lächelte Yugi freundlich an, was Yugi erwiderte "Ich wurde wach und dachte mir ich stehe schon auf und betrachte den Sonnenaufgang und er ist wunderschön, besonders weil das Meer die Farben wieder spiegelt" Der Matrose lachte leise auf "Junger Prinz ihr solltet in Ägypten die Sonnenuntergänge- und Aufgänge betrachten, die sind noch viel schöner" Yugi nickte "Das werde ich machen. Wann werden wir den dort sein?" fragte er neugierig, der Matrose lächelte ihn weiter an und antwortete Freundlich "Ich denke wen der Wind noch so gut bleibt in 4 tagen und ich denke dank Ra und Horus haben wir die nächsten tage Fantastischen Wind" Yugi dachte nach. //"wer zum Teufel is Ra und Horus"?// Er Traute sich auch nich nachzufragen, nich das er was Falsches sagt. Atemu wachte erschrocken auf, als er merkte das sein kostbares Kuscheltier weg war "Wo ist er hin?" Schnell stand er auf und zog sich an und suchte Yugi, er suchte zuerst in kleinen Bad, dann nochmal am Bett und dann entschloss er sich draußen zu suchen. Zuerst hinten am Buk und dann vorne. Als er ihn dann fand und sah wie er sich Fröhlich mit den Matrosen unterhielt keimte was in den Pharao auf. Eifersucht. Er Stampfte dahin und sah den Matrosen Eindringlich an der sich kurz verbeugte und dann schnell das weite suchte. Er blieb vor Yugi stehen und schaute ihn sanft an "Ich hatte dich schon überall gesucht... geh nich wieder so weg...warte bis ich wach bin" Yugi sah ihn irritiert an, dann aber lächelte er den stolzen Pharao an //"Bei Ra dieses lächeln..."// Atemu reichte Yugi die Hand "Komm..du bleibst in meiner nähe" Yugi nickte und nahm die Hand, die ihn sanft hochzog. Kiko schnellte schnell auf sein Kopfhoch und machte es sich wie immer bequem und quiekte kurz auf. Atemu zog Yugi kurz an sich ran und umarmte ihn und vergrub kurz sein Kopf in dessen Haar und sog dessen Geruch auf, wobei er auf Kiko traf der hin Skeptisch anguckte ///"Moment hier ist nur platz für Kiko!!.....muss ich erst was machen!?/// Yugi ließ es zu und Kiko schubste den Pharao mit sein kleinen Fuß leicht von sich weg. Dieser lachte und Yugi sah wieder verwirrt aus, doch Atemu hob nur sein Kopf wieder und nahm sein Zeigefinger und hob so Yugis Kopf und musterte ihn //"So schöne Augen...Lila Meere in den man versinkt..so schmale süße Lippen....ob sie Süß schmecken? oder Bitter?...ich möchte so gerne aber darf ich den?"// Yugi sah in die Rubin Roten Meere und bekam ein glasigen Blick. Atemu beugte sich vor, nur ein paar Zentimeter von seine Lippen plötzlich schrie ein bestimmter Blondschopf rum " Kiba das war mein Wurst Brot!!" //"Ra verdammt so nah und doch so fern"// Yugi hatte sich aus der Situation befreit und sah dort hin wo das Geschrei herkam. Ein wütender Marik kam her vorgeschossen und jagte den Blonden Joey mit seinem Kissen "Du Ass ich wollte noch schlafen kannst du Gott verdammt nochmal nich deine große klappe halten du Volldepp!!!!!" Joey stolperte und Marik stürzte sich auf ihn und verprügelte ihn mit den Kissen "Dir zeig ich meine schlechte Laune am morgen du Idiot!! Kannst du nicht mal einfach die Klappe halten!!ABER NEIN wir müssen meckern weil der Hund Das Essen gefressen hat!!!!! Gott verdammt mach dir doch mal Neue dann!! Anstatt die halbe Mannschaft zu wecken!!" Noch immer schlug er mit Kissen auf Joey ein "Gnade! Gnade! Ich werde dich nie wieder Wecken oder so! Gnade! Alter bitte!!!!!!!" Er versuchte sich zwar mit den Händen zu schützen aber Marik traf irgendwie doch immer sein Gesicht, dieser war auch aus Wut ganz Rot "Oh man Joey lernt es nie Leise zu sein" Yugi fing an zu niedlich zu Kichern und Kiko fiepte ebenso Fröhlich ///"Man was für ein Obertölpel"/// Atemu hingegen war leicht Sauer, da man ihn gestört hatte /"Das nächste mal krieg ich mein Kuss..."/ Als Marik nun vollends fertig war mit sein Wutausbruch ging er zu Yugi hin und knudellte diesen durch. Joey erhob sich auch und ging vorsichtig an Marik vorbei und wuschelte Yugis Haar durch, wobei ihn Kiko trat. "Hey du Zwerg! Das mach ich immer und werde es immer machen!" Kiko fiepte Joey wütend an und schaute dann beleidigt weg ///"Sag ich doch Obertölpel!"/// Marik und Joey gingen dann wieder unter deck um sich anzuziehen. Yugi und Atemu gingen auch wieder in ihr Zimmer. Kiko hingegen ging von Kopf runter mal (wow XD) und ging seine eigene Wege kurz. Yugi setze sich aufs Bett und ließ die Beine Baumeln. Atemu setze sich auf den Schreibtisch und schaute sich die Seekarte an "Was tust du da Atemu?" Atemu sah kurz auf " Ich schaue mir nur die Karte an....Euer Land ist wirklich sehr klein" Yugi stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch und schaute sich nun ebenfalls die Karte an "Was sind das für Zeichen?" Er zeigte auf die Hieroglyphen "Das ist Ägyptische Schrift, das bringen wir dir schon bei, dann kannst du es auch Lesen" Atemu zog Yugi auf sein Schoss und umarmte ihn wieder "Atemu....?" Dieser berührte sachte mit den Lippen Yugis Nacken. Yugi quiekte kurz auf aber es prickelte sehr angenehm auf seine Haut "Atemu...?....bitte..." Doch Atemu presste Yugi noch mehr an sich "Was bitte?" fragte er mit einer sehr tiefen stimme "Bitte ..du tust mir doch nichts oder?" Atemu seufzte /"verdammt ich muss mich zusammen reißen aber mein Körper reagiert kaum...so sündig seine haut, so weich...und dieser Süßliche Geruch aber wen ich sein Vertrauen will muss ich warten..."/ Atemu küsste noch einmal sein Nacken und ließ ihn dann los "Ich würde dir nie Wehtun wollen Kleiner Prinz" Er lächelte Yugi sanft an, dieser sah ihn zuerst verwirrt an dann aber lächelte er sanft zurück "Ich vertraue dir Atemu, aber ..aber ich brauch noch ein wenig Zeit ja?" Atemu nickte "Ja Kleiner Prinz" Yugi ging wieder auf Atemu zu und umarmte diesen, Atemu erwiderte die Umarmung freudig /"Oh Ra schenke, mir Kraft das durch zu halten..."/ Atemu küsste Yugis Stirn und ließ ihn dann von dannen ziehen, als er draußen an der Tür war schloss er ab und ging ins Bad und entledigt sich dort was, was zwischen seine Beinen schmerzte. (chibi:was kann wohl sein*kicher* Atemu:halt die klappe!) Yugi war zwischenzeitlich bei Marik und Joey. Marik war noch sauer auf Joey und schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Yugi, der bequem auf sein Schoss saß und sich von ihn hinter die Ohren kraulen ließ. Yugi schnurrte dabei wie ein Kätzchen. "Du Marik, weißt du wie Ägypten ist?" Da Marik der Älteste von den dreien war wusste er ziemlich viel und sie wussten das Marik eigentlich aus Ägypten kam "Mhm, Ägypten...lass mich nachdenken...es ist lange her weißt du....hmm also ich sag soviel viel Sand das weiß ich noch ,nur wenig Bäume......und es ist verdammt Heiß da!" Mehr wusste er nun leider auch nicht da er als Kleinkind da weg kam. Joey grinste beide an "Klingt wie jede menge Sandhaufen, wo man tolle Schlammschlachten machen kann" Doch Marik ignorierte ihn gekonnt und drückte Yugi enger an sich "Marik du zerquetschst mich" Dieser lachte leise auf und fing an Yugi zu kitzeln und der Kleine Prinz fing unweigerlich an zu Lachen "Das hahaha! is haha! unfair Marik! ha ha ha!" Er versuchte sich zu befreien aber es klappte nicht und dann als das unfairste an der ganzen Sache fing Joey auch noch an ihn an den Füßen fest zu halten und dort zu Kitzeln "Tja Kleiner Prinz was machst du jetzt keiner da der dir hilft haha!" Yugi fing schon an Dicke Lachtränen zu bekommen als eine Herrische stimme erklang "Lasst Ihn sofort LOS!!" Es war Atemu er stand da draußen. Er kochte vor Wut und vor Eifersucht, er ging schnelles Schrittes auf die Drei zu und entriss den beiden Yugi. Er ging mit ihn in Laufschritt in ihr Zimmer und legte Yugi dort aufs Bett, der erstmal Luft holen musste. Atemu beobachtete Yugi genau und sah etwas ärgerlich zu ihn runter //"Ich will ihn nicht Teilen....aber die 2 sind seine besten Freunde ich kann ihn doch nicht von ihnen fernhalten aber aber das eben hat mich so rasend gemacht nein ich will nicht er ist MEINS"// Yugi hatte nun endlich genug Kraft wieder und setzte sich auf und schaute Atemu nachdenklich an "Atemu...was war den eben? Die beiden haben doch nur mit mir gespielt." Atemu setzte sich näher an Yugi ran und zog ihn auf sein Schoss "Ich weiß... aber irgendwie.... naja.... ach egal aber bitte bleib bei mir" Yugi kuschelte sich an Atemu ran "Aber sicher bleib ich bei dir ,aber ich Spiele sehr gerne mit Marik und Joey das verstehst du doch?" Atemu schien kurz zu überlegen und nickte dann erst "Na siehst du außerdem bin ich gerne bei dir, du bist so schön warm..." Das letzte sagte er sehr leise und wurde Rot um die Nase, Atemu belächelte dies und hob Yugis Gesicht, wie zuvor, mit dem Zeigefinger hoch und kam ihn wieder deutlich näher. Diesmal trafen sich ihre Lippen und Atemu begann zaghaft ,ganz sanft, die Lippen zu bewegen, Yugi war zuerst erschrocken aber nach kurzer Zeit erwiderte er den Kuss und passte sich den Rhythmus an. Sanft drückte Atemu Yugi ans Bett und kniete sich vorsichtig über ihn, nur um ihn besser Küssen zu können. Yugi schlang seine Arme um Atemus Nacken und fing an ihn dort zu kraulen. Atemu fing an in den Kuss zu grinsen und stoppte den Kuss "Yugi... ich will nich über dich herfallen wie soll ich mich da zusammen reißen? Wenn du dich so verhältst?" Yugi kicherte "Hmm scheint wohl schwer zu sein?" Atemu lachte leise und gab Yugi ein Kuss auf der Stirn und erhob sich "Na geh schon zu dein Freunden, ich muss mich um ein Problem kümmern" Yugi grinste und umarmte Atemu von hinten "Meinst du die Erhebung da?" und zeigte mit Finger auf Atemus Erregung "Ja so in etwa..." Yugi lachte und küsste Atemus Nacken "Soll ich dir da helfen?" Atemu drehte sich um und sah Yugi erschrocken an "Nein, nein das brauchst du nich, nich wen du nich willst!" Yugi schaute Atemu lächelnd an "Lass mich machen ja?" Atemu nickte nur widerwillig und Yugi kroch unter Atemus Lendenschurz und begann seine Arbeit "Oh Ra...!" Atemu krallte sich an den Bettlacken, traute sich nicht Yugi am Schopf und packen und zu kraulen. nach getaner Arbeit lagen beide Arm in Arm im Bett "Und geht's wieder?" Atemu drückte Yugi an sich. "Ja, ja nun ist es besser.." Er küsste Yugi zärtlich und zog ihn dann unter die Decke und griff ihn sich wieder wie ein Kuscheltier und und kraulte ihn am Nacken. Daraufhin schnurrte Yugi auf und schlief in kürzester Zeit ein. Kiko kam später dazu und sah die zwei zufrieden an ///"Meine Güte die sind ja unzertrennlich....den Hund hab ich es auch gegeben der klaut nich wieder ein Brötchen hohoho"/// Zufrieden hüpfte er aufs Bett und legte sich zwischen die beiden.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5: Ankunft in die neue Heimat

atemu: mann endlich update

chibi: hey!

atemu: was du rbauchts immer so lang

Yami: bist du wohl lieb ate?

atemu:was bist du auf irher seite?

yami:ja sie ist usnere tochter?

atemu:alle sind gegen mich*grummel

chibi: uh das englisch übersetzen da steck ich momtan fest*sob*

yami: naja ist ja shcwer

chibi:*schmoll ecke*

Atemu:chibi gehörht yugioh nich, worüber wir sehr froh sind!

Atemu:auserdem danken wir XxEgyptianAngelxX das

sie meine beta-leserin ist und die geschichte durch gekuckt

hat*fetseknuddel und nich mehr los lass*

Kapitel 5: Ankunft in die neue Heimat

Yugi und Atemu standen am Deck und beobachteten wie das Land langsam näher kam.

"Ist das Ägypten, Atemu?" Atemu nickte zufrieden und strahlte, weil er endlich seine heimat

wiedersehen konnte. Kiko schlief währenddessen ruhig auf Yugis Kopf und schnarchte leise

"Hehe, Kiko scheint irgendwie müde zu sein..." Atemu sah sich das

weiße Fellbündel an. "Scheint so, naja hier ist es viel heißer, als bei dir.."

Atemu zog Yugi wieder an sich ran, als er von hinten Marik und Joey kommen hörte.

"Alter, ist das 'ne Menge Sand! Da könnten wir 'ne Menge Sandburgen bauen!"

Marik klaschte sich die Hand ins Gesicht. "Na dann, viel Spaß dabei. Das könnte

paar Jährchen dauern, bis du da was zustande bringst..." Joey sah

ihn beleidigt an, während Yugi lachte beide auslachte und Atemu leise knurrte.

Endlich legte das Schiff an und

Yugi war sichtlich froh, wieder festen

Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren. "Oh Mann,

nach dem ganzen rumgewackle auf dem Schiff, ist

das ein richtig tolles Gefühl wieder richtigen Boden unter

den Füßen zu haben!" Marik und Joey stimmten ihm eifrig zu.

"Ja Prinz, mir wurde nun langsam ziemlich schlecht auf den Ding..."

Joey stieg auf Kibas Rücken und war sogar etwas blass um die

Nase, Marik dagegen hatte noch reichlich Farbe im Gesicht. "Also noch

einen Tag länger und ich hätte tatsächlich blässe angenommen.." Yugi kichterte nur

darüber und sah sich staunend um. "Hier ist wirklich 'ne Menge Sand..."

Atemu kam an die seite von Yugi und folgte dessen Blick. "Willkommen in

Ägypten, Yugi. Das ist mein Reich und meine Heimat! Kommt, wir wollen bis

Sonnenuntergang in meinem Palast sein, die Kutsche wartet schon auf uns."

Yugi schritt neben Atemu her. "Eine Kutsche? Eine richtige Kutsche?" Yugi

sah Atemu erstaunt an, während dieser Yugi hochhob und mit ihn in die Kutsche

eintrat, bevor der Kleine sich das überhaupt angucken konnte. "Hattet ihr keine

Kutschen, Yugi?" Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir reisten nur mit Pferden oder

auf großen Hunden, wie Joey...ich hatte auch einen, aber...aber mein Onkel hat ihn..."

Er sprach nicht weiter, zu sehr schmerzte diese Erinnerung. "Lass es, Yugi, denke nicht

mehr drüber nach. Lass uns einfach die Fahrt genießen." Yugi nickte und schaute nach

draußen, wie das Land an ihnen vorbeizog, Kiko schlief dabei weiter friedlich auf seinem Kopf.

Joey und Marik waren beide auf Joeys Hund Kiba und konnten der Kutsche locker

folgen. "Kiba ist immer noch so sportlich wie früher, oder Alter?" Marik nickte. "Ja

und wie! Und wenn wir angekommen sind, versuchen wir 'ne Sandburg zu bauen!"

kicherte dieser. "Alter, ich dachte das geht nicht, aber das wird trotzdem bestimmt

Spaß machen. Das machen wir dann mit Yugi, oder?" "Na klar! Mit wem denn sonst?"

Beide lachten. Nach schier endlosen Stunden, wie es Yugi vorkam, kamen sie endlich am Palast an.

"Atemu? Kriegen wir dort etwas zu essen? Ich habe nämlich Hunger!" Atemu sah

Yugi amüsiert an. "Ja doch, aber zuerst wird gebadet und nochmal fein herausgeputzt.

" Yugi seufzte genervt. "Sowas nervt..." Atemu lachte. "Gewöhne dich daran." Kiko

fiepte auch und träumte von einer Badewanne. /"Ja baden gehen, baden gehen! Es

ist so verdammt heiß hier...ich will 'ne Abkühlung!"/ Yugi schaute zu der Fellkugel hoch.

"Dir scheint es zu heiß zu sein, Kiko..hmm da kommt das Baden eigentlich ganz gut." Kiko

fiepte zustimmend und Atemu belächelte dies, er fand die beiden einfach zu süß.

/"Ich beneide die Fellkugel, dass er die ganze Zeit bei Yugi ist...Aber

das werde ich auch sein, er wird mich überallhin begleiten!"/

Ein Rucken, die Kutsche stoppte, ein Sklave öffnete die Tür und sprach mit Atemu auf

ägyptisch. ~Willkommen zu Hause, mein Pharao.~ Atemu stieg aus, Yugi folgte ihn

schüchtern und versteckte sich mehr oder weniger hinter diesen. "Soviele Leute..."

Marik und Joey kamen auch gerade an und Kiba legte sich sofort hin und schnaufte.

~Gebt dem Hund etwas zu trinken und zu essen und führt ihn zu einer Box, wo er sich erholen kann

.~ Ein Sklave nickte und nahm den Hund mit, Joey und Marik stellten sich je an einer Seite von Yugi

hin und Atemu ging vor ihnen stolz voran. Während die drei ihn folgten, kamen an den Toren 6 fein

angezogene Leute ihnen entgegenm, die sich vor Atemu verbeugten und ihn stolz anblickten.

Atemu lächelte jeden einzeln zu. ~Kamt ihr in meiner Abwesenheit zurecht?~ Seth,

einer der 6 erhob sich und lächelte streng. ~Ja, mein Pharao, es gab keine Probleme und Ihr?~

Atemu lächelte ihn zufrieden an und deutete auf Yugi. ~Und wie, ich habe das bekommen,

was ich wollte. Sagt den Sklaven, dass ich und der junge Prinz gleich ein Bad nehmen werden.

Und zwar alleine!~ Dies betonte er sehr scharf und Seth nickte verständnisvoll.

Atemu drehte sich zu Yugi um und nahm ihn an die Hand. ~Sorgt dafür,

dass seine Leibwache ein gemeinsames Gemach bekommen und baden

können. Und besorgt ihnen Klamotten, sonst gehen sie uns noch ein...~ Damit zog er

Yugi hinter sich her und Seth wand sich Marik und Joey zu.

Stauned schaute sich Yugi um. /"Unser Palast ist nicht so groß...hm..

Wo wir wohl hingehen?"/ Brav ließ er sich von Atemu führen und bemerkte,

wie sich alle immer verneigten, wenn sie vorbei gingen und neugierige Blicke

auf Yugi warfen. Yugi schluckte. "Kriegen die keine Rückenschmerzen von dem

ganzen verbeugen, Atemu?" Atemu sah ihn sanft an. "Das glaub ich nicht, außerdem

zeugt das von Respekt vor mir, ihren Pharao." Yugi nickte. "Ich habs den meisten verboten

nach einer Weile...Ich fands doof."

Atemu musste lachen. /"Er ist schon etwas besonderes...aber ich muss ihn wohl

einiges beibringen, in Sachen Respekt."/ Sie gingen friedlich weiter, bis sie vor

einer großen Tür stehen blieben, wo 4 Wachen standen, Atemu und Yugi dann die

Tür öffneten und dann schlossen. Drinnen klappte Yugi endgültig die Kinnlade

herunter. "Woha!...Das ist ja fast so groß wie unser Thronsaal!...Wir haben wirklich

kleinen Palast gegen das hier...Was ist das denn hier?"

Atemu umarmte Yugi von hinten. "Dies, mein Prinz, ist mein Gemach und von jetzt

an auch deines...außer, du willst dein eigenes haben?" Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein,

ich will lieber in deiner Nähe sein..Ich glaub' ich krieg sonst Angst hier..Es ist alles so groß

und so fremd!"

Yugi zitterte leicht und Atemu drehte ihn zu seinem Gesicht um, wobei er ihn noch

enger umarmte. "Groß aber auch einsam...Ohne dich...ähm...ich mein groß und

stolz und schön..." Yugi sah zu Atemu hoch, der doch tatsächlich etwas rot

um die Nase wurde und Yugi zum schmunzeln brachte.

"Kalt vielleicht auch?" Atemu nickte und Yugi schmiegte sich noch

enger an ihn ran. "Noch kalt?" Nun schüttelte Atemu den Kopf und küsste

Yugi leicht an die Stirn. /"Bei Ra...ich muss mich zusammen reißen...so

unschuldig..nein nicht ganz, aber so verdammt anziehend...Ra schenk' mir

Kraft nicht über ihn herzufallen!"/Kurz verharrten sie so, bis Atemu Yugi mit

zum Bad zog und Yugi wiedermal der Mund aufklappte. "Das ist ja eine

megagroße, riesige Badewanne...!" Aufgeregt fuchtelte Yugi mit den Händen

herum, während Atemu sich schon von seinen Klamotten und Schmuck

entledigt hatte. "Naja, eben eines Pharaos würdig. Nun komm, wir wollen

baden und dann zum Abendessen." Yugi nickte und sah etwas beschämt von Atemu weg.

/"Verdammt...wenn ich mich dagegen angucke..."/Yugi zog sich auch

aus, während Kiko schon von ihm runter geklettert war, glücklich ins Wasser

sprang und sich dort drinnen treiben ließ. Atemu sah ihn belustigt dabei zu.

Als er dann zu Yugi sah und dessen Körper betrachtete, entdeckte er

die vielen Narben, die nach all den Jahren seinen Körper zierten. Jede

einzelne erzählte eine Geschichte voller Schmerzen und Leid.

Langsam glitt Yugi ins Wasser und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

"Alles ok, Yugi?" Atemu kam dicht an ihn ran, umarmte ihn wieder

und schaute die Narben sich so genauer an. "Es brennt nur an den Füßen,

aber nur etwas..." Erst jetzt bemerkte Yugi wie Atemu die Narben betrachtete

und wurde leicht blass. "Jede eine schlechte Erinnerung..jeder ein unendlicher

Schmerz..und sie tun immernoch weh...wenn ich daran denke..."

Atemu strich an einer besonders tiefen Narbe mit dem Finger längs, wo Yugi

leicht schmerzvoll aufkeuchte. "Dein Onkel soll ja schön in der Hölle schmoren...Sonst

geh ich persöhnlich da rein und sorge dafür, dass er leiden wird..." Er sagte das ziemlich

zornig und strich sanft mit seinen Händen an Yugis Körper entlang, doch dieser befreite

sich nun aus der Umarmung und entfernte sich von Atemu.

Mit Kleider am Leib, ist jede sanfte Berührung willkommen, aber nackt, das

muss er sich noch überlegen. Auf dem Schiff hatte er es ja noch geduldet,

weil er nochwas anhatte, aber so? Nein, soweit war Yugi noch nicht und Atemu

verstand es. /"Ich muss sachte mit ihm umgehen, zuviel Leid musste er ertragen.

Ich werde mich wohl in Geduld üben müssen."/

Atemu fing an, sich zu waschen und Yugi tat es ihm gleich. Allerdings in einem

respketvollen Abstand.

Kiko blieb im Bad zurück, während Atemu und Yugi, der immer noch etwas

Abstand hatte, gingen zurück ins Gemach. Schweigend zogen sie sich

langsam an, wobei Atemu immer wieder den zierlichen Körper von Yugi

anschaute, immer mehr Narben entdeckte und innerlich vor Wut kochte.

Nach außen hin zeigte er es aber nicht, um Yugi zu beunruhigen. Als beide

fertig angezogen waren, kam auch Kiko aus dem Bad und hinterlies eine ziemlich

nasse Spur.

"Kiko schüttelt dich mal trocken." Kiko sah Yugi irritiert an. /"Auf keinenfall!...

Das trocknet auch so.."/ Kiko setzte sich auf seinen Po dorthin, wo noch die

Sonne etwas schien, da sie am Untergehen war, und ließ sich auf die altmodische

Art trocknen. "Tja, da Kiko ja hier bleibt, gehen wir nun essen. Komm, kleiner Prinz."

Yugi folgte Atemu und diesmal war kein Meter Abstand mehr zwischen ihnen,

was Atemu erleichtert aufseufzen ließ. Als sie vor seinen Gemächern standen,

warteten dort schon Marik, Joey und Seth. Auffällig war nur, dass Joey gereizt

aussah, Seth höchst amüsiert und Marik immer wieder los kicherte. "Was..ist denn los?" fragte

Yugi neugierig und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Auch Atemu sah ziemlich neugierig aus.

Marik kicherte nun viel lauter und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht auf den Boden

zu fallen vor lachen. Joey hingegen schnaubte sauer auf und kehrte alle den Rücken

zu, selbst Seth presste die Lippen zusammen. "Der Prinz hat etwas gefragt, also was

ist? Die Antwort? Und kehre einen Pharao und einen Prinzen nicht den Rücken zu!"

er sagte das ziemlich scharf, aber dennoch amüsiert.

Joey drehte sich um, verbeugte sich brav und fing an zu schimpfen. "Diese beiden

Lackaffen hier, haben mich die ganze Zeit nur angepöbelt und sich beim baden über

mich lustig gemacht! Da ich doch fand, dass das Bad eher ein großer See war und

ich natürlich, weil ich ja angeblich so doof bin, nach Fischen gesucht habe, da ich

was rumschwimmen sah...was sich aber herausstellte, als Seife, die hin und her

gekickt worden ist von den beiden! Aber das war noch nicht alles! Meine Kleidung

sieht eher aus, wie die eines Mädchens! Ein Ledenschurz nennt ihr das, das ist ein

Kleid, dass man gekürzt hat! Außedem Unterwäche darf man auch nicht tragen...sagt

mal, spinnt ihr alle im dem Land...!" Er sah alle fassunglos an, da alle in wildes Gelächter

ausgebrochen waren. Marik kugelte sich auf den Boden, während Seth versucht standhaft

stehen zu bleiben und sich nicht auch noch auf den Boden zu wälzen. Atemu stand nur da

und kicherte leise, während sich Yugi zu Marik gesellte und herzhaft lachte.

Nun platzte Joey endgültig der Kragen. Er sprang auf Marik und fing an, auf ihn einzuprügeln.

"DU MIESES ARSCHLOCH! DIR ZEIG ICH ES!" Er versuchte Marik immer

wieder mit der Faust zu treffen, doch dieser wich ihn immer wieder gelassen aus.

Yugi geriet in Panik und schimpfte dazwischen.

"Nun hört doch auf...Das ist doch kindisch...bitte.." Atemu und Seth konnten

sich das nach einer Weile nicht mehr ansehen und riefen ein paar Wachen die

die beiden Raufbolde dann in Schach hielten. "LAST MICH LOS! DEN ZERREISS

ICH IN STÜCKE!" Yugi stellte sich vor Joey hin und versuchte sanft auf ihn einzureden,

doch dieser war rasend vor Wut und beachtete ihn nicht. Marik hingegen hatte

sich wieder beruhigt und stand gelassen da.

"ICH WILL IHN EINE PFEFFERN! LASST MICH ENDLICH LOS!" Atemu

schüttelte den Kopf. "Bringt ihn in seinen Gemach und haltet ihn dort drinnen

fest, bis er sich beruhigt hat." Die Wachen nickten und schleiften den rasenden

Joey mit sich. Marik seufzte erleichtert auf. "So ein oller Dummkopf...dass er immer

so ausrasten muss..." Yugi drehte sich schlagartig um. "Dann hättet ihr ihn nicht so

reizen sollen! Du weißt doch, wie er ist! Er nimmt sich das immer zu sehr zu Herzen!"

Er sah Marik dabei ziemlich böse an und ein paar Wuttränen stiegen in ihm hoch,

sodass Marik gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. "'tschuldige, junger Prinz..

.ich werde mich nachher bei ihm entschuldigen..." Er sagte dies sehr leise und mit

voller Reue. "Das hoffe ich auch für dich..." sagte der kleine Prinz noch leicht traurig.

Marik nickte und sah nun beschämt den Boden an.

Atemu nickte Seth zu, dieser verstand und verschwand auf der Stelle, während

Atemu sich dann an den beiden anderen zuwand. "Wir sollten nun was essen und

dann alle schlafen gehen. Es war eine anstrengende Reise und morgen wird ein langer

Tag." Er sagte dies alles sehr ruhig und sanft. Marik und Yugi nickten beide einstimmig

und folgten Atemu zum Speisesaal, wo schon Seth und die anderen Priester auf sie warteten.

Es war ein sehr langer und großer Tisch aus dunklem Holz, das wunderbar bronzen glänzte.

Auf diesen befanden sich die feinsten Leckereien, die man sich vorstellen konnte, auf Silberteller

und es wurde aus goldenen Krügen getrunken.

Yugi und Marik schluckten bei diesen Anblick hart und sahen sich beide erstaunt um,

bis Atemu sie darauf aufmerksam machte, doch mal Platz zu nehmen. Dabei zog er

Yugi sanft an der Hand mit sich. "Das ist...sowas..naja, bei uns war das anders.." Atemu

musste grinsen. "Ihr seid wirklich ein kleines Königreich." Yugi zog einen Schmollmund.

"Naja..dafür sind wir aber auch sehr friedlich!"

Atemu musste lachen. /"Er ist auch zu süß!"/ Sie setzten sich an ihre

Plätze und aßen friedlich zusammen. Ab und an fragte ein Priester Yugi etwas,

wobei dieser immer wieder brav antwortete. Nach dem Essen nahm Atemu Yugi wieder

mit ihn seinem Gemach und beide machten sich bettfertig. Im Bett dachte Yugi kurz

nach. /"Also, ab heute fängt mein neues Leben hier an. Ich bin echt gespannt wie das

wird..Aber jetzt bin ich wirklich müde..."/ Er schloss die Augen und schlief bald einen

unruhigen Schlaf. Atemu zog Yugi an sich, als er merkte das er unruhig schlief und sich

etwas wälzte. Sobald Atemu ihn aber fest in seinen Armen hatte, wurde Yugi wieder ruhig

. /"Schlaf, mein kleiner Prinz. Schlaf, hier wird es dir besser gehen..."/.

chibi:ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^


	7. Chapter 7

chibi: tada nur updates heute

atemu: aber nur weil du auf mexx schon alle drauf ahst

chibi:*pouting*

atemu:*rollt seine augen*

yami:*atemu am hinterkopf schlägt* hörts du auf unsere tochter zu ärgern!

atemu: tu ich nicht!

chibi: mir gehörht yugioh nicht...leider

atemu: wie wärs mit stumarest chibi?

chibi:*teary eyes*

Yami:das war kein sex!

atemu: O_O

Kapitel 6: Dartz und der dunkle Schatten

Dartz saß auf seinem Thron und dachte nach, unter ihn bewegte sich sein Schatten

und zischte leise rum. "Warum so trübsam, mein König?" Dartz seufzte. "...Ich habe

meinem Bruder mit den Tod gedroht und nun ist er bei diesen Pharao..." Der Schatten

grinste. "Warum bist du auch drauf eingegangen und hast das Licht gehen lassen." Dartz

rieb seine Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, was blieb mir anderes übrig Aus unseren Wäldern entstehen

schließlich alle Lichter...und da mein Bruder ihn so ähnlich sah, sah er ihn auch als seins...

und ich musste doch mein Volk helfen."

Der Schatten lachte. "Ja und hast das Kostbarste weggeschickt. Das stärkste

Licht überhaupt mit den 2 weiteren Lichtern, eines wurde ja entführt von einem

Dieb, hahaha! Und nun ist der Prinz des Lichtes weg! Welche Schande für dich!"

Der Schatten machte sich über Dartz lustig, wurde größer und nahm eine leichte Form an.

Dartz grübelte und redete laut weiter. "Vielleicht, vielleicht hätte ich drum kämpfen

sollen, um meinem Bruder hier zu behalten...Dieser blöde Pharao, das ist alles seine Schuld!"

zischte er und der Schatten war begeistert. "Ja, du hast recht. Der Pharao sammelt Schätze und

sowas ist der Schatz aller Schätze...So ein Licht ist selten.." Er kichterte leise, wurde wieder größer

und umschmeichelte Dartz, dessen Gesicht wurde auch dunkler und finsterer.

"Vielleicht sollten wir Ägypten den Krieg erklären, schließlich ist alles ihre Schuld!"

Der Schatten grinste siegessicher. "Ja, alles ist ihre Schuld. Sie haben dir deinen

Bruder weggenommen, dein Licht, dein Schatz! Deins, nur deins allein!" Dartz knurrte

und nickte zustimmend. "Ich werde heute noch Pläne schmieden, Spione schicken und

die Lage checken lassen. Ich lass' nicht zu, dass er in ihrem Besitz ist! Nicht mein Licht!

Meins allein!" Dartz lachte dunkel auf und bereitete alles vor.

Totoro beobachtete alles vom Wald aus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das schlimme ist,

dass ich nichts machen kann...Wie wird das bloß ausgehen? Ich muss den Prinzen

und den Pharao warnen!" Er schaute sich um und besah sich einen schönen Vogel,

flüsterte diesen etwas zu und schickte ihn los nach Ägypten, in der Hoffnung,

dass die Warnung rechtzeitig ankommt.

Dartz schmiedete derweils weitere Pläne, während der Schatten von dessen Hass

fraß, dabei wuchs und mehr Form annahm. /"Sehr gut! Hasse, hasse noch mehr

und gib dich deiner dunklen Seite hin und lass mich wachsen!"/ Blutrote Augen

beobachteten Dartz im Dunkeln wie er immer mehr in den Hass versinkte.

Der Schatten grinste hämisch. Oh ja, lange war er bei Dartz und fraß langsam,

aber sicher dessen Hass und nun kann er ihn sogar dazu verführen, noch mehr zu hassen,

damit er schneller wachsen konnte. Ja, er genoss es. Das Licht, was Dartz' Bruder ist,

würde er für sich selber beanspruchen. Ja Licht, so schönes Licht! Wie lange sehnte

er sich danach. 2000 Jahre lang, er hat schon aufgehört zu zählen, aber er sehnte sich

danach und dann war dieser Prinz da, nur er kam nie ran, immer war er zu schwach

dafür und nun konnte er sich an Dartz satt fressen, an seinen Hass.

Sobald er stark genug war, würde er sich Dartz entledigen und eigenständig handeln.

/"Unmoralische Menschen denken eh nur an sich selber..."/ dachte

er wütend und fraß weiter von Dartz' Hass.

Totoro bemerkte, dass der Schatten stärker wurde und Dartz ihn

dabei half, weil er mehr und mehr in seinen Hass versank und dieser

genüsslich davon nagte. "Oh, du dummer Junge...Wie kann man sich

nur so leicht verführen lassen? Das wird zu einem großen Problem

werden..." Der alte Waldgott war machtlos und senkte traurig den Kopf.

"Damit ist das Urteil gefallen, das so stolze Elbenvolk wird austerben.

Und das nur wegen eines dummen König...Aber noch ist Hoffnung.

Zwar nur eine kleine, aber sie ist da." Er wand sich ab und ging tiefer

in den Wald hinein. "Ich muss den Rest des Volkes beschützen und

einige wieder zu den Sternen schicken, wo sie herkamen. Sie können

nicht hier bleiben, ich muss alles dafür vorbereiten..."

Totoro machte sich also selber an die Arbeit und verschwand ganz in dem Wald.

~Wieder in Ägypten~

Yugi war gerade mit Marik und Joey im Palastgarten und dachten

darüber nach, was sie machen könnten, da sie sich tierisch langweilten.

Da Atemu wieder mal im Thronsaal war und seine königlichen Pflichten nachging.

Die ersten paar Tage saß Yugi neben Atemu und beobachtete das

Geschehen, dann aber wurde es ihn zu langweilig und er bat darum

lieber davon wegzubleiben und lieber Zeit mit Marik und Joey zu

verbringen. Aber dort war es auch langweilig, was sollten sie nur

tun? Es gab nix, was sie schon gemacht hatten. Also überlegte

Marik, ob man den lieben Sklavenvolk nicht Streiche spielen konnte

und grinste die ganze Zeit diabolisch, was Yugi nicht sehr gefiel und

lieber auf einen der Bäume kletterte, um von ganz oben runter zu Stadt zu gucken.

Da Atemu ihn nicht raus ließ, egal wie Yugi schon gebettelt hatte, die Antwort

war schlicht und einfach immer nein, sogar seine großen Augen halfen bei ihm

nicht. "Mir ist langweilig, Joey, Marik.." Marik sah zu ihm hoch. "Mir auch, aber

ich hab da so eine Idee." Er grinste breit und suchte den Garten ab. Joey und

Yugi sahen ihm nach und als es ihnen zu langweilig wurde, wandeten sie sich wieder

ihrer Langeweile zu und starrten ins Leere.

Marik unterdessen ging weiter und tastete sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang.

/"Hier muss es doch ein Schlupfloch geben...Das wir mal rauskommen zur Stadt.

Dort kanns ja nicht gefährlich sein..."/ Marik ging weiter, bis er etwas interessantes

fand. /"Na Hallo! Was haben wir den da? Die Ranken verstecken doch etwas.."/

Er schob einige Ranken vorsichtig zur Seite und zum Vorschein kam ein Riss.

Dort passte ein schmaler Mann, Frau gut durch und Marik grinste breit, als er das

erkannte. Ja, er hatte eine Beschäftigung für sie gefunden!

~Wieder bei Dartz~

Dartz schaute eine Landkarte von Ägypten irre grinsend an.

Sein Gesicht hatte auf einmal viele Venen und seine Augen hatten einen irren Glanz

angenommen. Auch schien er so auszusehen, als ob man ihm Fett abgesaugt hatte

im Gesicht, was daran lag, dass der Schatten weiter an seinem Hass und nun auch

noch an seiner Lebensenergie nagte. Nun beobachtete eben jener Schatten ihn

grinsend in der Dunkelheit.

/"Ja mach nur so weiter, mein kleiner, dummer Junge! Dann bin ich endlich

mächtig genug, um mir einen Körper zu formen!"/ Er lachte auf und auch Dartz

lachte wie automatisch auf und ist von sich selber begeistert. "Wir werden eine

heimliche Invasion machen, wir sind vielleicht nicht so viele, aber wir sind

mächtig! Nur sieht das keiner! Oh ja, wir Elben sind mächtig!" Er lachte wieder

irre und verteilte weiter Befehle, der Schatten aber grinste nur.

/"Soll er nur machen, bald ist er nicht mehr!"/ Dartz ging nun zu seinem

Gemach und legte sich schlafen, da er sich sehr müde fühlte und daraufhin

schlief er auch gleich ein.

Der Schatten erhebte sich nun und sah Dartz genau an und zeigte seine

spitzen Fangzähne, er hatte nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. /"Wollen wir nun wirklich beginnen.."/

Er grinste, beugte sich über den königlichen Mann, öffnete seinen Mund und zeigte seine Fangzähne.

Totoro schrecke von weit her auf und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf.

atemu:hofftelich war es gut...auch wen ich gemein bin wehe ihr sagt was böses dann seit ihr mit ein fuß im schattenreich


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7:Ausflug zum Markplatz und Ärger im Anflug

Marik ging wieder grinsend zu seinen beiden gelangweilten Freunden. "Wisst ihr, was ich gefunden habe? "fragte er breit grinsend. "Yugi schaute von der Baumkrone runter zu ihm. "Was denn?" Marik grinste noch breiter. "Ein Schlupfloch!"

Joey hob eine Augenbraue. "Schlupfloch?" Marik nickte. "Ja, ein Schlupfloch. Wenn wir morgen früh gleich losgehen, können wir auf den Markt gehen und uns mal richtig umschauen." Yugi grinste ihn an. "Klingt super! Ich hab nix vor."

Joey grinste nun auch. "Klingt wie früher, wo wir dich immer heimlich rausgeholt haben, zum spielen." Alle drei kicherten los.

Später am Nachmittag kam Atemu zu den dreien und sah Yugi auf dem Baum und schaute von unten hoch zu Yugi.

"Mein kleines Licht, komm da runter, bevor du dir weh tust." Yugi grummelte leise vor sich hin. Atemu hat angefangen ihn kleines Licht zu nennen und andere nannten ihn Pharaos Licht, was ihn nach einer Weile ziemlich nervte.

"Aber Atemu...mir passiert schon nix hier oben..." winselte er leise, Atemu seufzte und Joey und Marik kicherten wieder. "Kleiner Prinz, komm runter, bevor der arme Pharao den Baum kleiner macht, um dich runter zu kriegen!" sagte Marik grinsend und sah amüsiert hoch zu Yugi, der ihn daraufhin mit dicken Backen ansah.

"Oh mann, Yugi! Das macht dich niedlich." lachte nun Joey.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, Yugi vom Baum runter zu holen, saß dieser auf den weichen Gras, direkt neben ihn Atemu, der ihn sanft durchs Haar fuhr.

Marik und Joey jagten in der Zeit Kiba durch die Gegend. "Dieser Hund...macht ziemlich große Haufen..." meinte Atemu etwas genervt und Yugi kicherte. "Ja schon, aber er ist sehr loyal, wenns um die Wurst geht. Diese Hunde sind was besonderes und sind sehr selten."

Atemu nickte. "Haben diese Hunde bestimmte Namen, ich meine die Rasse?" Yugi nickte. "Ja, sie nennen sich Hikari Hoshi Inuki, das heißt Sternenlicht Hund. Sie werden aus Sternenstaub geboren, das passiert alle 10 Jahre. Dann sind es meistens nur ein bis zwei Hunde, die daraus entstehen und die suchen sich dann ihren Partner aus.

Mann hat auch 'ne mentale Verbindung zu ihnen, gedanklich...man kann Gefühle mit ihnen teilen, sie wissen, wenn man schmerzen spürt und so...Naja, ich hatte wie gesagt ja auch einen...ich konnte fühlen wie man ihn quälte und..und wie er dann langsam starb..."

Yugi brach ihn Tränen aus, Atemu nahm ihn in die Arme und streichelte seinen Rücken. "Shhhh, ist ja gut...shhhh es ist garnichts, nur eine böse Erinnerung. Alles ist gut.." Er sprach sanft mit ihm, bis Yugi sich beruhigt hatte, seinen Kopf auf Atemus Schulter gelegt hatte und die Streicheleinheiten genoss.

"Ist es nun besser?" fragte er leise und Yugi nickte. "Ja...tut mir leid, dass ich...dass ich so schwach auf dich wirke..." Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Atemu. "Du bist nicht schwach, Yugi. Sag sowas doch nicht. Du hast viel durchgemacht, sehr viel und du bist jetzt dabei es zu verabeiten und das dauert.

Du hattest auch, so wie ich das verstanden habe, eine enge Verbindung mit deinem Hund gehabt, kleines Licht. Du bist sehr stark, weißt du?" Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, bist du. Das bist du. Dass du jetzt noch lebst, zeigt, dass du sehr stark bist."

Damit küsste Atemu Yugi auf die Nase, dann auf die Wange und dann sanft auf die Lippen. Yugi fing an zu kichern und kuschelte sich enger an Atemu, der ihn wieder sanft den Rücken streichelte. Marik und Joey brachten Kiba wieder zu den Pferdenboxen, ließen den armen Hund sich ausruhen und gingen dann zurück zu ihrem gemeinsamen Gemach. Sie gingen baden und setzten sich dann aufs Bett.

"Atemu und Yugi sehen gut zusammen aus, oder?" Joey sah dabei Marik an, der irgendwie auf diese Sache etwas böse guckte. "Mag sein..." Joey schreckte hoch. "Was hast du denn? Stimmt was nicht?" Marik schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ne..alles klaro..." Sie ließen ihr aAendessen ins Zimmer kommen und gingen rechtzeitig zu Bett. Atemu und Yugi saßen in ihrem Gemach und aßen gerade. "Iss, Yugi. Du musst ein paar Pfunde zulegen. Du bist noch viel zu mager." meinte Atemu und sah Yugi besorgt an.

"Ja, ich versuchs ja, Atemu, aber es passt kaum noch was rein. Ich bin satt." Atemu nahm einen Apfel und reichte diesen Yugi. "Nur noch den und ich lass dich ihn Ruhe." Yugi nickte und aß den Apfel. Atemu lächelte zufrieden.

Sie wurden durch einen wunderschönen Singsang gestört der von einem Vogel, der vom Balkon hereinflog und sich vorsichtig auf dem Bettpfosten niederließ und beide erwartungsvoll ansah. Auch Yugi sah den Vogel neugierig an.

Er hatte ein wunderschönes regenbogenfarbenen Schweif und bunte Federn. Der Vogel öffnete seinen Schnabel und sprach: "Junger Lichtprinz des Waldes und Pharao Atemu, ich habe eine Nachricht von dem Waldgott Totoro."

Beide nickten und der Vogel sprach mit seiner Engelsstimme weiter. "Seid gewarnt! Der Schatten der Dartz übernommen hatte gewinnt langsam die Oberhand und legt das ganze Land in Schatten! Er sorgt dafür, dass dein Bruder in seinem Hass langsam ertrinkt und euch Pharao Atemu an alles, was geschehen ist, Euch die Schuld gebt und droht mit ein Krieg.

Seid gewarnt, das Elbenvolk ist nicht schwach, es ist listig und schlau! Sie sind überall und nirgends! Prinz, seid achtsam und haltet euch ihn der Nähe des Pharaos auf!

Pharao seid gewarnt und achtet auf jede noch so kleine Veränderung. Die Sache ist Ernst, sehr Ernst."

Damit breitete er wieder die Flügel aus und mit einem schrillen Schrei flog er davon, wieder Richtung Heimat. Atemu zog Yugi an sich ran und vergrub sein Gesicht ihn dessen Nacken. "Keine Angst, mein kleines Licht, ich werde auf dich aufpassen."

Yugi erwiderte die Geste und umarmte den stolzen Mann. "Ja, wir werden aufpassen. Es wird nix passieren, solange du auf mich aufpasst." Atemu lächelte ihn in den Nacken rein und stand dann auf. "Wir sollten zu Bett gehen. Morgen hab ich viel zu tun und ich werde diese Sache mit meinen Priestern bereden. Dann entscheiden was wir machen."

Yugi nickte, zog sich schnell im Bad sein Nachtanzug an und kroch ins Bett. Atemu wartete, bis Yugi eingeschlafen war, zog diesen dann an sich und schlief selber ein.

Am Morgen war Atemu im Thronsaal und beredete die Sache mit den Priestern und Yugi war wieder mit Joey und Marik im Garten. Marik hatte ein paar Mäntel im Schlepptau und Joey einen dicken Geldbeutel. Er hatte ihn im Gang gefunden.

"Wer's findet, darf's behalten!" Beide Violettäugigen schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sie zogen sich die Mäntel über und gingen in den Spalt der Mauer rein, die Marik gefunden hatte. Sie passten alle gerade mal so durch. Joey musste sich ein bisschen durchquetschen.

"Du sollest weniger fressen, Köter... du wirst sonst zu fett!" Joey zeigte Marik die Faust. "Ich bin nicht fett, du eingebildeter Idiot!" sagte er und stolzierte dann davon. Yugi schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. /"Die beiden werden sich nie ändern..."/

Marik nahm Yugis Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Ich nehm dich an die Hand, das du mir ja nicht verloren gehst!" Yugi grinste nur und ließ sich von Marik mitziehen, während Joey jeden Stand anschaute und immer wieder was zu essen kaufte. Marik und Yugi konnten nur die Köpfe darüber

schütteln. "Wenns hier Kannibalen geben würde, wäre er ein Festmahl!" Yugi nickte zustimmend.

~Palast~

Atemu saß unruhig auf dem Thron, er hatte den Priestern berichtet, was der Regenbogenvogel für eine Warnung mitgebracht hatte und alle waren sichtlich besorgt.

"Pharao, es ist dann besser, wenn Ihr den kleinen Prinzen überall mitnemmt. Auch in den Thronsaal. Wir wollen diesen Schatten nicht die Chance geben, sich den Prinzen zu greifen oder Euch zu schaden." Atemu nickte.

"Ja, das sollte ich tun und ich fange gleich damit an." Er stand auf und begab sich zu den Gärten hin, wo Yugi und seine beiden Freunde immer waren.

~Wieder bei Yugi & Co~

Marik, Joey und Yugi kamen zu dem Sklavenhandelviertel an, was natürlich keiner von ihnen wusste. Sie wunderten sich nur, warum einige in einem Käfig waren oder gar Halsbänder hatten, wie Kiba aber mit einer festen Kette oder Seil festgehalten wurde.

"Warum die wohl angekettet sind?" murmelte der kleine Prinz unsicher gegen Mariks Arm. Ihm war nicht gut zumute, mit dem ganzen Sklavenverkäufern. Dann erhaschte sein Auge was und er zog an Mariks Ärmel.

"Schau mal da, Marik...Der Junge mit den weißen Haaren..." Marik schaute in die Richtung hin und sah den blassen Jungen an. "Was ist mit dem, Yugi?" "Er tut mir leid...können wir ihn nicht mitnehmen?" Marik dachte kurz nach, er wusste nicht, wie er dem Pharao nachher erklären sollte, dass sie ein Mitbringsel hatten und woher er kam.

Schließlich können sie nicht zaubern, so dachte er jedenfalls, sie können, aber sie dürfen es nicht preisgeben. "Yugi, bei deiner Großherzigkeit, wir können ihn nicht mitnehmen..." Yugi drehte sich nun ganz zu Marik um und sah ihn mit seinen großen, unschuldigen, violetten Augen an.

"Bitte, bitte...bitte Marik. Siehst du nicht, wie er leidet da drinnen? Bitte..." Mariks rechtes Auge zuckte. Diese Augen, so groß und glänzend. Es hatte schon was magisches diesem Blick. Wie ein geschlagener Welpe oder ein Engel, der auf ihn sanft nieder sah.

Der Puppy-Eye-Doom, wie sie es immer alle nett nennen und er kam nicht drumherum und nickte. "Gut...wir werden sehen was wir tun können..." Sie gingen auf den Käfig und auf den weißhaarigen Jungen zu, der dort drinnen saß und beide mit großen Augen ansah.

"Ähm, Mister...was ist der kleine Junge da. Ich meine, man sperrt doch keine Menschen ein wie Tiere..." Der Sklavenhändler drehte sich zu Marik um und setzte ein gehässiges Lächeln auf. "Dieser Junge ist ein Sklave, junger Herr, Sklaven sind nicht mehr Wert als Tiere, wenn nicht, sogar niedriger und wenn ihr ihn nicht kaufen wollt, dann verschwindet!"

Bei den ganzen Sätzen, kam ihnen der Geruch von Alkohol entgegen, was nicht gerade angenehm war. "Wir würden ihn gerne kaufen..." piepste Yugis Stimme leise und der Mann bekam gierige Augen. "Gut, aber ich muss sagen der Kleine ist hübsch und wird als Liebesklave verkauft und da er ja so hübsch ist, ist er auch teuer, sagen wir so 20 Goldmünzen."

Der Mann leckte sich gierig die Lippen und Marik sah zu Joey rüber. "Joey, gib dem Kerl mal 20 Goldmünzen.." Joey nickte und schmiss den Kerl die Münzen entgegen und der Mann öffnete den Käfig, sodass der Junge raus konnte und seinem neuen Meister folgen konnte.

Er beachtete Yugi und die anderen nicht mehr, da er zu sehr beschäftig war, die Münzen aufzuheben. Yugi nahm den Neuling an der Hand. "Komm, wir gehen weiter." Der Junge nickte. Er hatte schneeweißes Haar und große, unschuldige, schokoladenbraune Augen, seine Haut war ungewöhnlich weiß und sein Körper wie die eines Mädchen. Bloß, das er ein Junge war.

Yugi zog ihn hinter sich her. "Wie heißt du?" fragte er freundlich, nachdem sie aus dem Sklavenviertel raus waren. "Mein Name ist Ryou, mein Herr." Yugi gefiel es nicht, Herr genannt zu werden und machte Ryou darauf aufmerksam.

"Nicht Herr, mein Name ist Yugi, das neben mir ist Marik und der verfressene Typ vor uns ist Joey." plapperte der junge Prinz fröhlich. Ryou lächelte leicht und hielt Yugis Hand etwas fester, Marik lächelte sie von der Seite an.

~Palast~

Atemu kam wütend aus den Garten raus und schrie die Soldaten an, sie sollen den Palast auseinander nehmen und nach Yugi und seine Freunde suchen. Er fragte sich, warum er sein kleines Licht nich finden konnte. /Kleines Licht...Ja er ist ein Licht, der im Dunkeln leuchtet...Aber wo ist er?/

Atemu war panisch und schnauzte jeden an der ihm in die Quere kam. "SUCHT IHN! FINDET IHN! BRING IHN WIEDER ZU MIR!" Sklaven und Soldaten liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner herum und suchten den kleinen Prinzen und seine Freunde im ganzen Palast.

"Es werden Köpfe rollen, wenn ihr ihn nicht findet!" schrie er noch den aufgescheuchten Sklaven und Soldaten zu. Selbst die Priester halfen nun ebenfalls, die kleine Gruppe zu finden, wenn sie wüssten wo sie waren...

Seto hatte so eine Ahnung und machte ein Pferd fertig und ritt aus den Palast.

~Wieder bei Yugi & Co.~

Ryou hatte sich schnell an seine neuen Herren gewöhnt und klammert im Moment an Yugi wie an eine Lebensleine. /Ich hoffe, ich kann bei meinem neuen Herren bleiben. Er ist wirklich sehr nett, wie seine Freunde/

Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass sie von smaragdgrünen Augen beobachtet werden und dieser siegessicher grinste. "Junger Prinz, hab ich Euch endlich gefunden...König Dartz wird davon begeistert sein!" Schnell schlich er weg, um neue Anweisungen zu kriegen von seinem König.

Ein lautes krachen, fluchen und ein schreiender Joey. "Was hat der Köter nun angestellt..." meckerte Marik in sich rein und ging auf den blonden Jungen und den wütenden Mann zu, der Joey am Kragen hielt und vom Boden hochhielt.

Yugi und Ryou kamen langsam dazu und bekamen mit, was los war. "KANNST DU TROTTEL NICHT BESSER AUFPASSEN? NUN SIEH DIR DAS AN! MEINE GANZEN VASEN UND TÖPFE SIND NUN SCHERBEN!" Joey schrie ihn zurück an, und zwar mit dem gleichen Feuer.

"WAS BIST DU AUCH SO IM WEG! DAS HÄTTE JEDEN PASSIEREN KÖNNEN, DU ASS!" Marik versuchte Joey von dem Mann zu befreien, dass dieser ihn wieder auf dem Boden absetzte, aber es half alles nichts. Der Mann war einfach zu wütend und fing nun sogar an, Marik anzuschreien.

Yugi konnte sich das nicht mehr mit ansehen und wollte sich einmischen. "Mein Herr, bei aller Ehre, mein Freund ist ein Tollpatsch und es war bestimmt nicht seine Absicht. Joey, gib den Mann dein Gold als Schadensersatz, das du die Sachen zerbrochen hast."

Joey riss seinen Mund auf, sah Yugi ensetzt an und wollte was sagen, aber Marik klaschte ihm mit der Hand am den Hinterkopf und Joey gab dem Mann grummelnd den Goldsack und alle vier machten sich auf den Weg weiter zu gehen, als vor ihnen Seto auftauchte.

"Da seid ihr ja!" Alle drei wurden blass. "Uh, oh" kam es aus drei Mündern. "Ihr drei seid in großen Schwirigkeiten! Los kommt, Prinz Yugi. Kommt her!" Seto nahm Yugi auf sein Pferd und deutete den anderen drei, ihm zu folgen.

Marik nahm Ryous Hand und zog ihn so mit sich her. Sie machten sich so langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Palast, zu einem sehr aufgebrachten Pharao, der ihn eine ordentliche Predigt halten wird. Yugi zitterte schon ein wenig vor Angst, wie Joey und Marik.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8: Der erste Streit! Leibsklave Ryou

Sie kamen langsam am Palast an. Yugi hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, gemischt mit Angst. Was würde nun passieren? Würde Atemu ihn hart bestrafen? Vielleicht sogar verprügeln? Er wusste es nicht und er hoffte es innerlich nicht.

"Keine Angst, Yugi. Es wird schon gut gehen." Seth hatte bemerkt, dass der kleine Prinz blass geworden war und zu zittern angefangen hatte. Marik und Joey ließen ihre Köpfe hängen und sie wussten innerlich genau, dass sie in große Schwierigkeiten waren.

Ryou ging neben Seth's Pferd her, der Yugi auf den Arm hatte. Er sah, dass sein Meister gestresst war und es tat ihm unendlich leid. Am liebsten würde er ihn helfen, ein guter Sklave für ihn sein und vielleicht auch mehr.

Marik und Joey schubsten sich immer wieder gegenseitig, warfen sich immer wieder tödliche Blicke zu und flüsterten sich immer wieder etwas zu. An den Toren kniff Yugi seine Augen eng zusammen und Seth hoffte innerlich, dass sein Cousin ihn nicht anschreien wird...wenn Atemu doch nur Gedanken lesen könnte!

"YUGI!MARIK!JOEY!" Atemu kam mit einem tödlichen Blick auf die Gruppe zu, Yugi sank noch mehr in Seth und zitterte. Ryou griff nach Yugis Bein und versuchte so, Halt zu finden. Marik und Joey hörten auf, sich zu schubsen und sich zu beleidigen und sahen verängstigt den wütenden Pharao an.

"WER IST AUF DIESE BESCHEUERTE IDEE GEKOMMEN, SICH AUS DEM PALAST ZU SCHLEICHEN?" Keiner der Drei sagte ein Wort. "NA, WER WARS? WESSEN IDIOTISCHE IDEE WAR ES? ICH WILL ANTWORTEN! JETZT SOFORT!" Yugi fing an, zu schluchzen und Marik trat schüchtern vor.

"Das...war meine Idee...ich wollte..." Atemu sah Marik wütend an und ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. "WAS DENKST DU DIR DABEI? DU HÄTTEST DEN PRINZEN IN GEFAHR BRINGEN KÖNNEN! BRING IHN IN EIN EINZELGEMACH UND LASST IHN NICHT RAUS, BIS ICH ES SAGE!"

Zwei Wachen kamen angerannt und brachten Marik in ein Einzelgemach. Joey kaute auf seine Unterlippe. Ihm tat Marik leid. "Findest du das nicht ein bisschen hart?", piepste Yugis Stimme. Atemu sah Yugi nun ebenfalls wütend an.

"Yugi...! Erst gestern ist der Regenbogenvogel aufgetaucht mit der Warnung! Und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun, als auf den Markt zu gehen und euch jeden zu zeigen!" Yugi schluchzte auf. Er fand es gemein, angeschrien zu werden.

Ja, er hatte ja recht, aber musste er so schreien? Heiße Tränen liefen seinem Gesicht runter und er sprang von Seth runter. Dann sah er Atemu lange an. "Yugi! Sei vernünftig und geh in mein Gemach. Wir sprechen nachher weiter!"

Doch Yugi schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte sich weg von Atemu. Dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf, rannte in den Palast rein und bevor er ganz rein lief, schrie er: "DU KANNST MICH NICHT IM PALAST EINSPERREN! RYOU KOMM!" Gesagt, getan. Ryou lief Yugi hinter her und beide verschwanden im Inneren des Palastes.

Wütend stand Atemu mit verletztem Stolz da. Seth stieg von seinem Pferd und ließ diesen von einem Sklaven wegbringen. "Das war überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen, hier rum zu schreien...Du weißt, wie empfindlich Yugi bei Geschrei ist!" Er sah den Pharao vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser senkte den Kopf, war aber dennoch wütend.

Yugi und Ryou hatten sich in den Garten geschlichen, quetschten sich wieder durch den Spalt und verließen so den Palast. Yugi liefen immer noch die Tränen runter und Ryou wurde am Arm von Yugi hinterher gezogen.

"Herr Yugi, wir sollten vielleicht wieder zum Palast zurückkehren..Ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl..." Yugi hörte nicht auf Ryou und lief mit diesen weiter. Oben auf dem Dach beobachteten 6 Gestalten in dunkelgrünen Mänteln und langen Bögen auf dem Rücken, den jungen Prinzen und Ryou.

"Dort ist er...", sagte der eine. "Das ist unsere Chance, ihn uns zu schnappen und ihn als Geschenk für den König zu bringen." Alle nickten, kicherten leise und verschwanden dann nach unten, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen.

In einer Gasse blieb Yugi dann endlich mit Ryou stehen und fing noch lauter an zu weinen. Ryou konnte das nicht mit ansehen, nahm Yugi in den Arm und streichelte seinen Rücken. "Herr...Alles ist gut! Pssst, pssst..." Er bewegte sich vor und zurück, schaukelte so den kleinen Prinzen und versuchte so, ihn zu beruhigen.

Nach einer kleinen Weile half es sogar und Yugi schluchzte nur noch leise. "Es ist nicht fair..." Ryou lächelte Yugi sanft an. "Herr, der Pharao macht sich eben Sorgen um Euch, so wie das klang.." Yugi nickte.

"Aber trotzdem...ich kann doch nicht..die ganze Zeit eingesperrt sein! Da war ich schon zu Hause...", schniefte Yugi. Ryou tat es leid und drückte den Prinzen etwas mehr an sich. Sie bemerkten gar nicht, wie sich 6 Leute leise an sie ranschlichen, wie hungrige Wölfe auf der Jagd und die ahnungslose Beute umkreisten.

~Palast~

Atemu hatte sich wieder von seinem Wutausbruch beruhigt und suchte nun Yugi. Er hatte zwar gesehen, dass er im Palast reingerannt war, aber nicht, wo er hingerannt war. "Wo mag mein kleines Licht sein? Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen für die Schreierei und ihn dann alles nochmal erklären..."

Er fragte jeden nach Yugi und ob Jemand wusste, wo der kleine Prinz mit den weißhaarigen Jungen hingerannt war. Zuletzt war er bei den Wachen im Garten und die sagten, dass der Prinz hierher gerannt war und seitdem hatten sie ihn auch nicht mehr gesehen.

Atemu durchsuchte den Garten und fand dann den Spalt. Er beschwor seine Schattenmagie hoch und benutzte sie, sodass er Yugis Spuren sehen konnte, wo dieser hingegangen war. (Chibi: "Warum hat er das nicht von Anfang an gemacht?" Atemu: "Sorry, hab nicht nachgedacht...kleine Nervige...") Er folgte eilig dieser Spur.

~Wieder bei Yugi & Ryou~

Ryou bemerkte nun die Gestalten und wurde nervös. "Herr...Wir müssen weg hier!" Doch Yugi bewegte sich nicht. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt, von zu vielen weinen und den ganzen Tag im Markt rumlaufen.

"Nanu? Na, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte eine schneidende Stimme. "Wenn das nicht unser Waldprinz Yugi ist!", sagte eine andere, schleimige Stimme. Ein paar Lacher waren zu hören. "Dein Bruder wird froh sein, wen wir dich wieder zu ihm bringen...", sagte die schneidende Stimme zu Yugi.

"...Und den hübschen Sklavenjungen auch!" meinte eine grummige. "Aber mein Bruder sagte, ich darf nicht mehr zurück..." Alle lachten auf. "Dein Bruder hat seine Meinung geändert und will dich wieder bei sich haben!" sagte die schneidige Stimme.

"Ja, der König will das Licht der Lichter wieder haben!", lachte die grummige Stimme. "Aber, aber das geht nicht! Ich will nicht!", fauchte Yugi sie an, doch sie lachten nur alle und kamen noch näher. "NOCH EINEN SCHRITT NÄHER UND IHR ERLEBT DEN ZORN DES SOHN RAS!"

Alle beteiligten schauten in die Richtung von der die bombadierende, drohende Stimme, die die Erde erzittern ließ, kam. "Atemu!" Yugi war sichtlich erleichtert, ihn zusehen. "YUGI! KOMM HER!" Doch Yugi hatte nicht mehr die Kraft aufzustehen, aber Ryou, so zierlich wie er aussah, nahm Yugi wie eine Braut hoch und lief zu Atemu hin.

Bevor er jedoch ankam, wurde ein Pfeil in seinem Rücken geschossen und mehrere folgten. Atemu riss wütend die Augen auf und erschuf ein Schattenschild, um die Pfeile abzublocken und sie prallten daran ab, wie Wattebällchen.

"RYOU!" Ryou sah Yugi matt lächelnd an. "Euch geht es ja gut, mein Herr..." Yugi kamen dicke Tränen aus den Augen. "Ryou! Es tut mir leid!" Er nahm den kleinen Sklaven in den Arm und weinte. Auch Ryou liefen Tränen des Schmerzes runter.

Atemu war außer sich vor Wut, sollten sie seine Wut von ihn spüren! Er trat aus dem Schild raus und sand der Gruppe einen tödlichen Blick. "Zeigt eure Gesichter! Ich will wissen, über wen ich richte!" Die 6 Gestalten lachten leise nervös und nahmen dann die Kappen ab.

Einer sah dem weißhaarigen Junge gar nicht so unähnlich, nur das dessen Haare wilder waren und seine Augen schmaler und bösartiger waren. Dann war da einer mit einem Pferdeschwanz und giftgrüne Augen, unter den Augen hatte er strichartige Tattoos.

Der nächste sah Marik zum verwechseln ähnlich, nur, dass seine Haare mehr abstanden und sein Blick irre war. Der nächste sah seinem Hohepriester ähnlich, nur dass dieser blasse Haut hatte, dann war da eine Brünette mit ozeanblauen Augen und die Letzte hatte blaue Haare und goldene Augen.

"Nennt mir eure Namen, sofort!", forderte Atemu und der Weißhaarige antwortete schnell: "Ich bin Bakura, das da ist Malik, der da Seto, der Duke, sie ist Anzu und die letzte im Bunde ist Sky."

Atemu verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und beschwor mit seinem Gedanken die Schatten rauf und fesselte sie alle. "Gut, warum seit ihr hier?" Bakura lachte. "Um den Prinzen zu holen!" Atemu schnaubte. "Er kommt nicht mit euch! Er gehört MIR! NUR MIR ALLEIN!", grollte er Bakura an, wobei Marik auflachte.

"Der Prinz gehört niemanden! Er gehört eigentlich seinem Bruder, wusstest du das nicht? Die beiden sollten mal heiraten!" Wieder lachte er irre auf und seine Zunge hing zum Schluss frech raus. "Seinem Bruder! Aber er kann ja nicht mal Kinder zur Welt bringen! Wie soll das gehen?"

Anzu kicherte gehässig. "Du weisst nichts über den Prinzen, oder?" Atemu wurde langsam wütend über die Truppe. "WAS? Dass er ein Licht ist? Dass er mir gehört!" Sky lachte laut auf. "Nein, du dummer Kerl...Das Prinz Yugi eigentlich der Prinz des Lichtes ist! Und was kann, was andere Männer nicht können, weshalb er mit seinem Bruder hätte heiraten sollen!"

Atemu machte kurz ein dummes Gesicht, aber hatte nun die Schnauze voll von den 6 und beschwor den schwarzen Rotaugendrachen hoch, dann grinste er bösartig. "Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Shadow, ein schwarzer Rotaugendrache...und ihr seid seine Mahlzeit!"

Die 6 schrien auf, doch bevor der Rotauge sie nur berühren konnte, waren sie verschwunden. Atemu blinzelte und suchte mit seiner Schattenmagie die Gegend ab, aber nichts. Sie waren weg "...Hier sind höhere Mächte am Werk...", murmelte er unsicher und wand sich dann Yugi und Ryou zu.

Yugi sah ihn mit tränennassem Gesicht an. "Atemu! Ryou! Ryou ist schwer verletzt! Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt!" Atemu sah Yugi mitleidig an, nahm dann Ryou hoch und hielt Yugis Hand. "Dann lass uns schnell in den Palast zurückkehren und ihn zu meiner Heilerin und Priesterin Isis bringen."

Yugi nickte. Er war voll von Ryous Blut und es stand wirklich schlecht um den kleinen Albino. Atemu hielt Yugi fest an sich und hatte Ryou auf dem anderen Arm. Er konzentrierte sich und teleportierte beide zurück zum Palast. Dann rannte er mit Ryou auf dem Arm Richtung Isis zu ihren Heilräumen (chibi: "Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein...).

"ISIS! ISIS!" Isis kam angerannt. "Mein Pharao!...OH mein Ra! Gebt ihn mir und RAUS!" Damit nahm sie Ryou und knallte Yugi und Atemu die Tür vor den Nasen zu.

Atemu und Yugi blieben vor der Tür während Isis drinnen um Ryous Leben kämpfte. "Atemu...meinst du...meinst du er überlebt...?" Atemu sah Yugi mitleidig an. "Ich weiß es nicht, mein Licht..." Yugi sah zu Boden.

"Atemu...es..es...tut...mir leid, dass ich...naja ...aus den Palast gerannt bin...Wäre ich nicht mit Ryou rausgerannt, wäre das alles nicht passiert.." Yugi liefen die Tränen nur so runter und Atemu tat es leid.

"Oh Yugi...Ja, es war dumm, aber niemand konnte wissen, dass die da kommen...es ist nicht deine Schuld, sondern deren, die ihn verwundet haben." Doch Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wäre ich brav drinnen geblieben, wie du es gesagt hattest, wäre das alles nicht passiert.."

Atemu könnte sich ohrfeigen, wie er sich benommen hatte. Seine Wut hatte mal wieder die beste Seite von sich gezeigt. "Mein kleines Licht..all das kann man nicht vorraus sehen.." Yugi schluchzte auf.

"Yugi.." Atemu nahm den kleinen, gestressten Prinzen in den Arm und wiegte sich und ihn hin und her.

Yugi kuschelte sich an die starke Brust von Atemu. "Atemu...was meinst du eigentlich, ich gehöre nur dir...ich..mein...ich bin kein Eigentum..." Atemu lachte leicht. "Naja, ich teil mein gefundenes Licht nicht gerne und meiner Meinung nach, gehörst du mir und mir allein.

Ein Pharao teilt seine Schätze nicht, die ihm viel bedeuten und du bist ein Schatz Yugi, den man hüten und beschützen muss, so wie auch lieben.." Das letzte sagte er leise und Yugi war ziemlich rot um die Nase.

Atemu lächelte ihn sanft an und küsste seine Stirn. Isis öffnete die Tür und sah beide an. "Mein Pharao..." Beide drehten sich zur Hohen Priesterin um. "Ja, Isis?" Beide schauten sie besorgt an.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9: Versöhnungen und Dunkle Schatten

Isis schaute die Beiden an und lächelte. "Keine Sorge, beruhigt euch, er wird durchkommen. Er hat nur sehr viel Blut verloren und seine Wunde wird ein paar Wochen brauchen, bis sie verheilt ist" Beide atmeten erleichtert aus. "...Darf ich ihn sehen?" Isis nickte. "Ja, aber nicht lange. Und weck ihn nicht, er schläft. Und er braucht seinen Schlaf jetzt." Yugi nickte und ging leise hinein. Er sah Ryou auf dem Bett liegen "Ryou...es tut mir Leid... wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, wird alles gut. Ja..." Er gab Ryou einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging wieder hinaus zu Atemu, der ihn schon erwartete. "Yugi, komm, wir müssen in mein Gemach und einiges besprechen was heute passiert ist." Yugi schluckte. "Ja..." Atemu bemerkte, dass Yugi unsicher und etwas ängstlich wirkte. "Keine Sorge, ich habe dir schon mal versprochen, ich werde nie die hand gegen dich erheben, mein Licht." Yugi nickte, aber die Unsicherheit ging nicht weg, sie wurde sogar mit jedem Schritt schlimmer.

Sie standen vor dem Gemach von Atemu und Yugi lief eiskalter Schweiß den Rücken herunter, Atemu und er gingen dann rein. "Yugi... Yugi?" Atemu sah zu Yugi hinunter und sah, wie blass er war. Er wollte gerade sanft nach seiner Hand greifen, als Yugi zurückwich. "Bitte nicht." sagte er wimmernd. Atemu schaute Yugi besorgt an. "Yugi..." fing er sanft an. "Alles ist gut, komm, wir wollten nur reden." rief er sanft, doch Yugi schüttelte den Kopf und als Atemu nun endlich in Yugis Augen sah, sah er, dass sie nicht glänzten wie sonst immer, sondern pechschwarz waren, scheinbar gefangen in einer alten Erinnerung. Atemu ging vorsichtig auf Yugi zu. "Yugi... alles ist gut." sagte er sanft, doch Yugi schüttelte den Kopf und wich zurück. "Nein... bitte... Onkel..." wimmerte er leise und viel nach hinten. Er schrie los, Atemu stand ratlos da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dann kam Kiko vorbei und schaute Yugi erschrocken an. /Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert!/ Er fiepte böse und versuchte sich an Yugis Gesicht zu kuscheln, aber dieser schlug Kiko weg, zu sehr war er gerade gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen.

~Yugis Erinnerung/Flashback~

Yugi war an seinen Füßen angekettet, seine Hände waren angebunden und seine Kleider zerrissen. Sein Onkel trat mit einem finsteren Blick ein. "Kleiner Abschaum, das ist alles deine Schuld!" schrie er den Kleinen an und schlug Yugi ins Gesicht. Yugi wimmerte auf und sah seinen Onkel mit großen Augen an. "Du kleines Stück Dreck!" Er nahm seinen Dolch, den er an seinem Gürtel trug, und drehte Yugi um. "Kleine Pest, du Wanze wirst es nun büßen, dass du existierst!" Damit schnitt er mehrmals über Yugis Rücken und dunkelrotes blut rann herunter. "Warum seid du und dein Bruder auf die Welt gekommen!" schrie er und schlug weiter auf Yugis wehrlosen Körper ein. Yugi sagte nichts mehr, nahm nichts mehr wahr, nur Schatten, die sich an den Seiten seines Bewusstseins bewegten und flimmerten, bis er bewusstlos wurde. Doch das bemerkte sein Onkel nicht und schlug weiter auf ihn ein.

~Flashback ende~

Tränen bahnten sich Yugis Gesicht herunter und sein ganzer Körper schien unter Schock zu stehen. Atemu und Kiko kamen vorsichtig näher und beäugten den kleinen Prinzen. Noch immer war er gefangen in Erinnerungen und Atemu verfluchte sich selbst gerade. "Yugi, komm zu uns zurück..." sagte er sanft. "Du tust dir nur weh wenn du dort verweilst." Kiko schmiegte sich endlich an das Gesicht des jungen Prinzen heran und fiepte beruhigend auf ihn ein, langsam, aber nur sehr langsam, kam Yugi zurück und presste Kiko an seine Brust. "Es tut so weh..." sagte er leise wimmernd. Atemu nahm Yugi vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. Er hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst. "Was tut weh Yugi, mein kleines Licht?" Yugi wimmerte und presste sich näher an Atemu heran und sog dessen Duft nach Wüstenrosen ein. "Er... mein… Onkel... wo... er mich geschlagen hat und… und..." Er wimmerte wieder auf und schniefte laut. Atemu streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken. "Shh kleines Licht, er ist nicht hier Yugi, nicht hier mein kleines Licht, und wenn, ich beschütze dich ja." Yugi nickte schwach und krallte sich fester an Atemu. "Atemu... es tut mir Leid..." sagte er unter Tränen. "Es… es... tut mir Leid... dass ich… dass ich weggelaufen bin und... und auf Mariks Idee eingegangen bin." Doch Atemu schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nicht nur deine Schuld Yugi, sondern auch meine, ich hätte nicht so ausrasten sollen... ich hätte Rücksicht auf dich nehmen sollen, kleines Licht." sagte er lieb und hielt Yugi weiter nah bei sich, langsam beruhigte sich Yugi wieder und nickte nur zustimmend. "Meinst du… meinst du Ryou geht es schnell wieder besser?" Atemu lächelte leicht. "Aber natürlich, mein Licht." Und küsste sanft Yugis Stirn.

~bei Dartz~

Der Schatten hatte sich zu Dartz gebeugt und labte sich an seinem Hass und seiner Lebensenergie. Er nahm nun endlich eine Form an, aus schwarz wurde langsam dunkelrot und dann blutrote Kleidung, er hatte eine zackige Frisur die dreifarbig war, seine Augen waren genüsslich geschlossen als er weiter an Dartz labte und er nahm immer mehr die Form eines Menschen an, bis Dartz Atem erstarb. Er erhob sich, leckte sich über die Lippen und öffnete seine blutroten Augen. Er hob seine Hände an und betrachtete sie grinsend, wobei man seine Fangzähne sehen konnte. An seinen Händen waren die Fingernägel leicht zu Krallen geformt, er sah sie sich genau an und grinste noch breiter, sein schlangenartiger Schwanz, der schwarz und rubinrot leuchtete, wickelte sich um sein Bein "Ja, ich bin wieder hier... nach so vielen tausenden von Jahren kann ich mich wieder hier bewegen..." Er lachte leise böse auf und sah auf den, nun toten, König herblassend herunter. Sagte eiskalt zu ihm: "Danke für deinen Hass und Lebensenergie." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. "Oh, ach ja, ich werde mich deines Bruders bemächtigen und den Rest der hier ist, der dir treu untergeben ist, zu meinen Leuten machen. Und wer sich nicht fügt… na ja...", er leckte über seine Fangzähne, "… der wird mir als Mahlzeit dienen." Dabei lachte er grausam und draußen entwickelte sich ein Unwetter, der Himmel wurde rabenschwarz und Blitze zuckten auf. Man konnte das Lachen des Schattens bis in den Wald hören.

Totoro zuckte deswegen zusammen und hetze die letzen Elben zu den Booten. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und stieg selber ins Boot. "Nun müsst ihr alleine zu Recht kommen, Atemu und Yugi... es tut mir Leid, aber dein Bruder war so dumm" sagte er traurig und das Schiff fuhr ab.

~bei Bakura und Co~

Bakura war froh, dass er den Fluchtplan hatte und fluchte laut. "Wir hatten Glück, dass er uns nicht gekriegt hat." knurrte er und der Rest stimmte ihm grummelnd zu. Anzu stampfte mit den Füßen. "Dieser eingebildete Pharao hat meinen kleinen Yugi-Schatz!" schnaubte sie und alle rollten mit den Augen. "Dir ist schon klar, dass Yugi-Zwerg nie deins war." sagte Marik sauer. Er konnte Anzu nicht ab, sie nervte ihn und ihre Stimme war einfach zu hoch. Duke war damit beschäftigt, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. "Gott siehst du gut aus mein Lieber. Mhhh, wenn wir Zuhause sind, gönnen wir uns ein Schlammbad, jaaa." Bakura und Marik schauten sich grinsend an. "Ich oben oder du?" Bakura leckte sich die Lippen. "Das können wir da entscheiden." Beide lachten irre auf und machten sich weiter auf den weg nach Hause.

~wieder im Palast~

Yugi war eingeschlafen und Kiko lag auf seinem Brustkorb. Atemu beobachtete sein kleines Licht wie es still dalag und schlief und streichelte sanft eine Haarsträhne aus Yugis Gesicht. "Mein Kleiner" sagte er sanft, stand dann auf und streckte sich. Er hatte noch einige Minuten gebraucht um den Kleine zu beruhigen, danach war er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Doch in ihm machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend breit und das hieß nichts Gutes. "Ich frag mich, was es bedeutet." Er ging zum Balkon und schaute besorgt hinaus auf die Stadt, es nagte weiter an ihm, dass irgendwas aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war.

Er legte sich dann doch zu Yugi ins Bett und zog diesen wieder an sich heran, schaute aber immer wieder etwas nervös umher. Denn irgendwie kamen ihm die Schatten jetzt ein bisschen merkwürdig vor, als wären sie glücklich über etwas. Nur über was wusste Atemu nicht, das wussten nur die Schatten selber.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10: Schattenspiele

Die Schatten flimmerten in der Nacht mehr auf und schienen Freudentänze zu führen, da sie wussten, dass ihr Herr und Meister wieder frei war. Auch der Schatten der Dartz getötet hatte, feierte, denn er war der Herr der Schatten mit den Namen Yami, benannt wie die Dunkelheit selbst.

Er saß auf nun den Thron und ließ sich von seinen Schatten streicheln. Sein schlangenartiger Schwanz zuckte dabei freudig auf. "Oh, es ist so schön, wieder einen Körper zu haben!" Er lachte wieder auf und ließ seine Schatten die restlichen Elben aufsuchen und zu ihn ins Thronsaal zerren.

Sie schrien und wehrten sich, aber nichts half, die Schatten zogen sie zu ihrem Herren.

Er leckte sich die Lippen, er hatte Hunger, aber er brauchte schon Hilfe, wenn er das Licht haben will, den er haben will und er wird ihn haben.

"Seit gegrüßt, Elbenvolk.", begrüßte er sie herrisch und die Leute zuckten zusammen, denn seine Stimme war kälter als Eis und klang tief und gefährlich. "Euer Gott hat euch verlassen und euer König." Dabei zeigte er seine Fangzähne.

"Den gibt es auch nicht mehr!" Dabei kicherte er auf und in seinen roten Augen sah man einen irren Glanz. Eine Frau kreischte auf. "Ahhhhhh! Nein, unser König!" Yami lachte nur. "Ja, er war sehr schmackhaft, ehrlich." Dabei rieb er sich genüsslich über den Bauch.

Die Frau wurde leichenblass und Yami lachte wieder auf. Sogar die Schatten um sie herum und diese, die sie festhielten, lachten zischend auf. "Du Monster! Was bist du eigentlich?" Yami grinste und zeigte mehr von seinen spitzen Zähnen.

"Ich bin der Fürst vom Schattenreich, den man vor 5000 Jahren verbannt hatte. Ich hatte nur auf so einen dummen König, wie der euren gewartet und labte mich an seinem Hass und seiner Lebensenergie.", sprach er kalt.

"Menschen sind wertloser Müll...das hätte gar nicht erschaffen werden dürfen!", schnaubte er und machte mit seiner Rede weiter. "Doch ein Gutes hatte es. Unter den Menschen gab es Lichter, Hikaris oder Hakus genannt, aber sie sind leider selten...", sagte er ruhig und setzte sich auf dem Thron und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand.

"Sie leuchten in den tiefsten Tiefen der Dunkelheit und erhellen jedes Herz. Sie können das Gute in einen wecken...und sie lassen Herzen schlagen, die eingefroren sind waren...Euer Prinz ist so ein Licht...Ein wunderschönes Licht..." Er schien nun mehr mit sich selber zu reden.

Er hatte Yugi nur einmal gesehen und in ihn schlug nur ein Gedanke: Er wollte ihn haben, mit allen Mitteln. Er würde ihn mit seinen Schatten umschmeicheln, schützen, lieben.

Er leckte sich die Lippen und wendete sich wieder zu den Elben.

"So, hört mir genau zu, Sternenvolk.", zischte er kalt. "Arbeitet mit mir und ich verschone euer Leben." Nun wurden seine Augen dunkel, fast schwarz. "Wendet ihr euch gegen mich..." Dabei drückten die Schatten jede Person in dem Raum etwas zu und einige zuckten und kreischten auf.

"... Und ich werde mich an euch laben!" Einige Elben versuchten, sich zu befreien, weil sie Yami nicht helfen wollten, andere hingegen verbeugten sich und fügten sich ihrem Schicksal. Mit einer Handbewegung wurden die, die sich wehrten und abstritten von den Shatten verschlungen.

Man hörte Knochen knacken, Schreie und Blut quoll aus den dunklen Schatten raus, man hörte, wie Fleisch zerrissen wurde und Yami saß auf dem Thron in aller Ruhe, grinste und genoss die Schreie, bis sie verklangen.

Er schaute auf den Rest der Elben, die leicht zitterten. "Ihr habt euch also dafür entschieden, mir zu helfen...", sagte er leise und sie alle nickten. "Gut, sehr gut...dann lasst uns Pläne schmieden!" Damit lachte Yami wieder auf.

~Im Palast Ägyptens~

Inzwischen hatte sich im Palast alles beruhigt und Yugi, Joey und Marik lebten sich langsam ein und lernten alle kennen, die wichtig waren und auch einige Regeln. Atemu war in vielen Hinsichten zwar streng aber gerecht und er ließ Yugi nicht mehr alleine, auch wenn dieser seine Leibgarde Joey und Marik hatte.

Er hatte so ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob irgendwas großes auf sie zu kam, was sehr machtvoll war, etwas womit sie schwer zu kämpfen hatte.

Ryou hatte sich zwischenzeitlich von den Angriff soweit erholt und war nun immer an Yugis Seite.

Dieser behandelte ihn nicht wie ein Sklave, sondern wie ein Freund, ein Gesellschaftler und damit war Ryou mehr als zufrieden. Er wurde seit langen wieder wie ein Mensch behandelt und darüber freute er sich mehr als nur ein wenig.

Er mochte die drei sehr, besonders Yugi und Marik. Joey war ihm doch ziemlich seltsam. Auserdem war immer dieser Priester bei ihn namens Seth und beide stritten dann viel. Es war immer lustig zu beobachten, aber wenn man genau hinsah, funkelten ihre Augen seltsam auf.

Genau wie, wenn Marik ihn anschaute oder wenn Atemu Yugi zu sich zog und schmuste. Darauf war Ryou manchmal ganz schön eifersüchtig. Er würde Yugi auch gerne in den Arm nehmen und schmusen, aber er sah früh ein, dass er gegen den Pharao eh keine Chance hatte.

Marik setzte sich gerade neben ihn hin. "Was ist los, Ryou? Du schaust ein bisschen traurig...tut dir was weh?", fragte er sanft. Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich weiß nur, dass ich bei was keine Chance habe..." Marik schaute ihn fragend an, aber beließ es dabei. "Mach dir keinen Kopf und genieß lieber das Leben!", meinte er lieb und klopfte Ryou auf die Schulter.

Yugi saß bequem auf Atemus Schoß und genoss die sanften Streicheleinheiten von dem Größeren und schnurrte sogar leise, was Atemu wiederum lächeln ließ. "Pharao, ihr müsst wieder in den Thronsaal...ein gewisser Dodario Adelmann wartet auf euch." Atemu nickte.

"Gut, ich komme gleich. Sag ihm, ich bin gleich da." Er schaute auf Yugi runter und lächelte. Dieser schaute lächelnd hoch. "Komm Yugi, wir gehen zum Thronsaal." Yugi nickte und stand auf. Auch die anderen begleiteten sie zum Thronsaal.

Kiko saß wie immer auf den Kopf von Yugi und beobachtete das Geschehen in Ruhe. /" Mann... immer Thronsaal hier und da...Kiko is langweilig, aber ich hab versprochen auf meinem Schützling aufzupassen und das wird Kiko tun!"/ Er schwellte kurz die Brust an und schaute gelangweilt drein.

Atemu riss kurz die Augen auf und schaute zu den Schatten neben sich, von der großen Säule /" Ich könnte schwören, ich hab da was zischen gehört.."/ Er schaute lange hin, doch nichts regte sich. Als er gerade den Kopf abwand, bewegte sich der Schatten auf einmal seltsam und zischte wie eine Schlange.

Er lief dorthin und formte einen Schattenball in seiner Hand, doch dann war es wieder verschwunden. "Was zum..." Doch er ging dann zu den anderen zurück, die ihm komische Blicke zuwarfen.

Er nahm Yugis Hand und hielt diesen dicht bei sich. "Yugi, bleib bei mir, ja?" Yugi sah Atemu verwirrt an. "Frag nicht, tu's einfach.", sagte er streng und mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Yugi nickte dann und sah Atemu kurz besorgt an.

~Bei Yami~

Yami hatte inzwischen Aufgaben verteilt und ließ seine Schatten einen freien Willen wie vor 5000 Jahren. Sie spionierten für ihn und ein Schattententakel streckte sich gerade zu seinem Ohr und erzählte ihn, was in Ägypten so zu ging.

Sein fieses Grinsen, was er die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen hatte, verzog sich zu einer bösen Mine. "Dieser verdammte Pharao...wäre er nicht da gewesen, würde ich jetzt das kleine Licht haben..Ich muss ihn los werden!", zischte er und der Schattententakel verschwand.

Verschwand, um den kleinen Prinzen weiter im Auge zu haben für seinen Meister. Yami stand wütend auf und sah zum Fenster raus. /Der Waldgott hat die meisten der Elben mitgenommen. Raus aus diesen Planeten, zu ihrem Ursprungsort, wo sie herkamen... Doch wenn ich mich richtig entfaltet habe und mein Licht habe, seid ihr dort auch nicht mehr sicher!/ Dabei kicherte böse auf.

Bakura und seine Truppe kamen endlich zu Hause an, aber statt das sie gefeiert worden waren oder er von seinem Cousin begrüsst werden, war es totenstill im Dorf. Nur die Schatten bewegten sich, aber das störte weder Marik noch ihn, doch Duke, Anzu und Sky hatten ihre Probleme damit und hielten sich nah an die beiden ran.

"Täusch ich mich oder zischen die Schatten...", fragte Anzu ängstlich und hielt sich bei Sky fest, dieser sah zur Seite. "Nein, du irrst dich nicht, sie zischen und bewegen sich eigenständig." Bakura reagierte kaum auf die beiden Mädchen, sondern ging gezielt zum kleinen Schloss, wo die Schatten immer mehr wurden und nach ihnen griffen.

Doch sie wichen den Tentakeln aus oder gingen einfach mit kräftigen Schritten weiter, bis sie Sky aufschreien hörten. Sie wurde von den Schatten gegriffen und in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Keiner konnte was tun; sie hörten nur noch, wie Fleisch und Knochen zerfetzt wurden und ihre Schreie schnell verklangen.

Die Truppe beschleunigte ihren Gang und kamen dann nach kurzer Zeit beim Schloss an. "Wo ist der König?" Dabei klang Bakura nicht gerade nett. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl in der Haut mit den ganzen zischenden Schatten um ihn herum und seine kleine Truppe. Einen hatte er ja schon verloren, Sky, seine beste Spurenleserin.

"Was soll der Scheiß...Marik mag das Zischen der Schatten nicht!" Ein irres helles Lachen war nun zu hören und die Schatten wichen erstmal zurück, um ihren Herren Platz zu machen. "Willkommen zurück, Waldläufer oder vielleicht Futter." Dabei grinste er auf und zeigte seine Fangzähne und sein schlangenartiger Schwanz tänzelte elegant neben ihn her.

"Wer bist du? UND WO IST KÖNIG DARTZ?", schrie Bakura den Schattenfürst an. Yami tippte sich nachdenklich an seinem Kinn. "Dartz...Dartz. Wer war das nochmal?" Er dachte gespielt nach und reizte Bakura so weiter.

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Wo ist er? Ich will zu ihn!" Dann klatschte sich Yami auf einmal in die Hände. "Ach, den Dartz! Dieser lächerliche König. Ha, ja ja ja...ja, den hab ich umgebracht und hab mir seine Lebensenergie und seinen Hass zu Eigen gemacht und somit mir einen Körper wieder kreiert. Ja, er war schmackhaft, aber ich hab Hunger.."

Das letzte zischte er bedrohlich und die Schatten reagierten sofort und zischten mit ihn mit, doch er hob die Hand und zwang sie so an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Bakura war sichtlich nervös, dochj seto wurde das ganze zu bunt.

"Du hast unseren König umgebracht! Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Wer oder was glaubst du, bist du?", schrie er den Fürsten an, aber das war ein Fehler. Dieser zischte laut auf, so das alle sich die Ohren hielten und griff nach Setos Kehle.

"Also ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt die Klappe halten oder du willst meine Mahlzeit werden!", knurrte er bedrohlich und drückte noch etwas fester zu. "...Ok...", kam es nur gezwungen aus Seto raus und Yami ließ ihn wie ein Sack Kartoffeln einfach fallen. "Gut, sind wir uns beide ja einig..."

Bakura knurrte auf. "Was sollen wir machen? Jetzt, wo der König tot ist..." Yami drehte sich elegant um. "Wie wärs, arbeitet für mich und ihr bleibt am Leben!", grinste er böse und Bakura konnte nicht anders, als mit zu grinsen. "Mhh, schwierige Wahl, ich denke, ich wähle das Leben."

Yami nickte eifrig und schaute die anderen an. Duke wusste nicht recht und schüttelte den Kopf, auch Anzu tat es. "So, ihr beide wollt also nicht...", knurrte Yami und stand schneller auf, als die beiden gucken konnten und packte sie an ihre Nacken.

"Aber das stört mich nicht, nein nicht im gerinsten...ihr seit mehr oder weniger..wie sag ich das nur, ah ja, Futter für mich!" Er versenkte seine Fänge zuerst in Dukes Hals und sog aus ihn genüsslich dessen Lebenssaft aus. Wer jetzt denkt, das wäre Blut, der täuscht sich.

Wenn man genau hinsah, sah man was glitzerndens aus seinem Mundwinkeln laufen, etwas silbernes. Es war die Seele von Duke, die langsam von Yami ausgesaugt wurde und genüsslich in dessen Magen landete.

Dannach warf er Dukes leblosen Körper einfach zu den Schatten rüber die ihn mitzogen und sich um den Rest kümmerten. Bakura, Marik und Seto waren kreidebleich, mit diesen Yami war nicht zu scherzen, denn jetzt sog er Anzus Lebenskraft aus und ihre Seele und schmiss sie zu den Schatten rüber.

Er leckte sich nochmal genüsslich über die Lippen und schaute zu den drei übrig geblieben rüber. "Kommt, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Wir haben einiges zu tun!" Dabei lachte er den ganzen Gang über und die drei folgten ihn brav.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11: Meine Liebe zu dir

Atemu war unwohl, die Schatten waren aufbrausender geworden und zischten ihn an, er hatte sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle wie vorher, als hätten sie ihren eigenen Willen auf einmal bekommen. /Verdammte Schatten...ich muss aufpassen, da stimmt irgendwas nicht../ Er war besorgt und jeder bemerkte seine Sorge, denn seit er so ein komisches Gefühl hatte, ließ er Yugi nicht mehr aus seinen Augen,

Er hielt den jungen Prinzen immer in seiner Nähe, nicht nur aus Angst wegen dieser komischen Sache und was auf den Markt geschehen war, nein er liebte den kleinen Prinzen zwar, hatte es Yugi schon gesagt gehabt, aber irgendwie nahm der Kleinere es wohl nicht war oder es steckte was anderes dahinter. Er wusste es nicht, aber er hatte heute trotz allem komischen Gefühlen was schönes vorbereitet, um Yugi endlich klar zu machen das er den kleine Prinzen wirklich von ganzen Herzen liebt.

Marik und Ryou waren in der Zeit zusammen auf den Hof. Ryou schaute beeindruckt zu, wie Marik mit Joey mit den Schwertern trainierten. /Wow...er ist wirklich cool und sexy...Mensch Ryou, was denkst du dir eigentlich? Du bist nur ein Leibsklave und er ist unerreichbar für dich!/ Er seufzte, sah aber weiter verträumt zu, wie Marik trainierte.

Beide, Joeys und Mariks Haut glänzten vor Schweiß und Ryou musste bei Mariks Anblick schlucken. /Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!/ Er verfluchte sich gerade selber, weil ihn das gerade voll anmachte. Was er nicht bemerkte war, dass der Hohepriester Seth auch da stand und zu sah, wie sie trainierten und genoss, wie flink Joey doch sein konnte, anstatt immer seine große Klappe zu benutzen. Er war sichtlich beeindruckt und in seiner Magengegend baute sich was interessantes auf.

Yugi hingegen wurde von Atemu in den privaten Garten gebracht, aber nicht nur das, Atemu hatte ihm die Augen zu gebunden, so, dass dieser nichts sehen konnte, was ihn dort erwartete. "Atemu, wo führst du mich den hin?" Er war sehr neugierig was der Pharao mit ihn vorhatte und war auch etwas ungeduldig, doch Atemu ließ sich nicht erweichen und führte den Kleinen weiter, setzte ihn dann auf einen Stuhl und nahm ihn sachte das Band von den Augen.

"Wow...Atemu..." Yugis Augen glänzten auf, wegen das was Atemu vorbereitet hatte. Vor in war ein reich gedeckter Tisch mit seinen Lieblingsspeisen und Früchten, überall waren Kerzen verteilt im Garten was alles ein wenig zum Glitzern brachte, da es keine gewöhnlichen Kerzen waren, sonder sie gaben etwas Glimmer ab und es sah so aus, als ob Glühwürmchen sachte durch die Luft flogen, was Yugis Augen glänzen ließ.

"Wow...", brachte er leise aus seinem Mund. Der Garten hatte durch dies alles eine magische Aura und ließ Yugi seine Sprache vergessen. Atemu belächelte dies und sah mit verliebten Augen zu, wie sein kleines Licht begeistert alles ansah. "Komm setz dich, mein Licht." Er rückte ein Stuhl raus und Yugi setze sich mit roten Wangen hin und sah Atemu mit glänzenden Augen fragend an.

"Warum...warum machst du das?" Atemu lachte leise. "Das wirst du bald erfahren, mein Licht!", sagte er sanft und Yugi nickte nur schüchtern.

Atemu setzte sich in den anderen Stuhl hin und lächelte zu Yugi rüber. "Komm lass uns essen, bevor das gute Essen schlecht wird." Yugi nickte eifrig und lächelte schüchtern zu Atemu rüber. Beide aßen ihr Essen in Ruhe auf und Atemu ließ es dann von Diener wegbringen, auch den Tisch und die Stühle und führte Yugi weiter in den Garten, wo eine Decke auf den Gras lag und drum herum noch mehr von den magischen Kerzen. Sie setzten sich auf die Decke und sahen hoch zum sternenklaren Himmel.

"Alles...ist so wundervoll..", sagte Yugi leise und Atemu nickte zustimmend. "Ich..ich frag mich nur...warum Atemu...warum machts du das?" Er sah dabei schüchtern zu Boden und Atemu sah liebevoll zu den Kleineren runter. "Yugi...kleines Licht, weil ich dich mehr als nur mag..", fing er langsam an. "Ich hege sehr große Gefühle für dich, seit wir uns das erste mal sahen."

Er griff nach Yugis Hand und hielt sie sachte in seine. "Deine großen violetten Augen, wenn sie so strahlen, ziehen sie mich nur an, wie deine sanfte Art.." Yugi wurde immer roter bei den sanften Worten von Atemu. "Ich liebe alles an dir, mein Licht. Es gibt nichts, was ich an dir nicht liebe.", sagte er ganz leise zum Schluss und hatte selber eine leichte Röte im Gesicht.

Zuerst sagte keiner was von den beiden, dann aber hoben sie ihre Gesichter und sahen sich in die Augen. Atemu in Yugis und Yugi in Atemus. Atemu beugte sich langsam zu Yugis Gesicht runter und Yugi schloss automatisch ganz langsam seine Augen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten zu einen ersten sanften Kontakt.

Atemus Hand glitt an Yugis Wange entlang und streichelte ihn dort sanft entlang. Yugi versank ganz in den zärtlichen Kuss, ihre Lippen bewegten sich schüchtern forschend gegenüber den anderen, das erste Kennenlernen.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss und schauten sich schweratmend an. "Ich, ich liebe dich auch, Atemu..", flüsterte Yugi und wieder begannen sie sich zu küssen.

Yugi griff nach Atemus Nacken um einen besseren Halt zu haben und Atemu hielt Yugis Wange und streichelte mit seinen Daumen an der Wange entlang.

Ryou wanderte im Palast rum, mit einer traurigen Mine. "Für Liebessklaven gibt es wohl nie ein Happyend.." Er wischte sich eine Träne weg, ohne zu bemerken, wie jemand hinter ihn kam und dessen Hand an Ryous Mund presste und ihn dann mit schleifte in eine dunkle Ecke. Zuerst war Ryou voller Panik und versuchte sich von seinem Entführer zu befreien, aber als dieser Ryou umdrehte und kurz bevor dieser zum Schlag kommen konnte, sah er in die lavendelfarbigen Augen von Marik.

Dieser grinste ihn an, "Warum sollte es für dich kein Happy End geben?", fragte er keck. "Weil ich ein Liebessklave bin..und keiner will mich!", sagte er traurig und fing an zu weinen. Es brach Marik das Herz, Ryou so zu sehen und nahm den Albino in den Arm. "Und wenn doch? Und wenn dich doch jemand mag, wer du bist und nicht dein Stand?", fragte er sanft und Ryou sah Marik mit dicken Tränen in den Augen an.

"Und wer?" fragte er sarkastisch. Marik musste grinsen und hielt mit einer Hand Ryous Kinn und beugte sich zu ihn langsam runter. "Wie wäre es mit mir?", hauchte er zu Ryou und presste dann seine Lippen an Ryous. Zuerst riss Ryou seine Augen auf vor Schreck, doch dann schloss er sie und genoss den stürmischen Kuss von Marik und legte seine beiden Arme um dessen Nacken.

Marik grinste in den Kuss und presste Ryou gegen die Wand und hielt diesen so dicht an sich.

Atemu und Yugi waren immer noch draußen und betrachteten den Sternenhimmel. "Atemu...ich weiß,...nicht ob du das weißt...", fing er schüchtern an. "Was denn, Habibi?", fragte er lieb. "Naja...ich..ich...hab da eine Fähigkeit...die...normalerweise nur Frauen können...", sagte er leise und Atemu hob eine Augenbraue.

"Naja...ich kann...ich kann Kinder kriegen, so wie Frauen...", sagte er leise und wendete sich von Atemu ab. "Wenn du...wenn du...du das nicht...nicht magst ...kann ich das verstehen.." Atemu lächelte nur über Yugi und zog den Kleinen an sich. "Das ist doch wunderbar Habibi, so brauch ich mir keine Frau nehmen, die mir ein Kind zeugt..denn das machen wir dann!", hauchte er Yugi zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

"Ja..aber..aber ich..ich kann nicht..du..du weißt schon.." Atemu merkte das Yugi zitterte und nahm diesen in den Arm. "Schon gut, mein Licht, wir müssen nicht jetzt, erst wenn du soweit bist , wie gehen nach deinem Tempo. Ich warte gerne.", sagte er lieb und hielt Yugi dicht an sich.

~Bei Yami~

Yami saß wieder in dem Thron und schaute zu, wie Bakura, Marik und Seto einen Plan aufmalten, von den Wachen des Palastes, die Umgebung und deren Schwächen. Er musste kichern, da er ja schon die Schwächen vom Palast wusste wie von den Wachen. Nur der Pharao war ihm ein Rätsel und seine Priester, sie fürchten seine Schatten nicht, haben sogar einige von ihnen gezähmt, er war deswegen etwas sauer, doch das würde er ja bald ändern, wenn er sein Licht hat, sein Yugi.

Ein Schattententakel streckte sich zu seinem Ohr gerade hin und erzählte ihn, was er gesehen hatte im Palast und Yamis Augen rissen auf und er brüllte auf. "WASSSSSSSSSS? DIESER VERDAMMTE PHARAO!" Alle im Raum schauten ihn verängstigt an. Sogar die Schatten wichen von ihren Anführer weg und versteckten sich.

"DIESER ELENDER MISTKERL! WIE KANN ER ES WAGEN, WAS ZU NEHMEN, WAS MEINS IST, VON ANFGANG AN!" Marik und Bakura liefen aus den Raum raus wie die restlichen außer Seto, der stolperte und Yami kreidebleich ansah. Yami drehte sich gerade zu ihn um.

"WAS SCHAUST DU SO DUMM?", zischte er. Ihn passte das Gesicht von den Brünetten gerade gar nicht und schleuderte Seto durch den Raum. " LOS ICH WILL, DASS DU MEIN ZIMMER MIT EINEM BENUTZTES TUCH, MIT EINEM HAUCH VON WASSER ZUM HOCHGLANZ BRINGST" Seto war erstmal starr vor Angst.

"WIRT'S BALD ODER SOLL ICH DICH HINSCHMEISSEN!" Seto reagierte jetzt, stand auf und raste aus den Raum, schnappte sich ein benutztes Tuch, befeuchtete es und fing an Yamis Zimmer sauber zu putzen.

Yami hingegen nahm den ganzen Thronsaal auseinander vor Wut und jeder der ihm in die Quere kam wurde angeschrien, doch sie legte sich langsam.

~Wieder beim Palast Ägyptens~

Atemu und Yugi sind von Garten hoch zum gemeinsamen Gemach gegangen und schmusten in Bett miteinander. "Atemu?" Atemu grummelte, um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er Yugi zuhörte. "Wir bleiben doch zusammen, oder? Und du bist doch immer lieb zu mir..." Atemu zog Yugi mehr an sich. "Aber natürlich Habibi, ich werde immer lieb zu dir sein und wir werden immer zusammen sein, selbst in den Tod hinaus!", sagte er sanft und küsste Yugi sanft auf die Lippen.

Yugi ging auf den Kuss ein. Viel zu früh hörten sie auf, aber kuschelten sich eng zusammen. "Ich hoffe, dass wir wirklich immer zusammen sein können...", sagte Yugi doch noch müde und schlief auf Atemus Brustkorb ein. Atemu sah sanft zu Yugi runter und strich eine verirrte Strähne von Yugis Gesicht. "Das werden wir, kleiner Prinz und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir immer zusammen sind...und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tu!" Danach schloss auch er die Augen und hielt Yugi fest in den Armen, ohne dabei zu merken, das die Schatten böse zischten.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 12: Entführt!

Yami war sauer, immer noch sauer drüber, was der Pharao sich da geleistet hatte. "Ich muss ihn aufhalten, bevor er noch näher an mein Licht kommt!", grummelte er und setze sich auf seinen neuen Thron, da er den alten ja zerstört hatte. Dieser bestand aus Knochen, was er viel bequemer fand. Ein paar Schatten schmiegten sich an Yamis Bein heran und versuchten ihren Herren wieder etwas milder zu stimmen, aber Yami grollte auf und sie zuckten erschrocken zusammen und zogen sich zurück. "Ich muss schnell handeln, bevor er ihn zu seinem Eigentum macht...", knurrte er und sein schlangenartiger Schwanz knallte voller Wucht auf den Boden, dass dort ein kleiner Krater enstand. "Ich muss schnell handeln... sehr schnell." Seine Augen leucheten blutrot auf und der ganze Thronsaal wurde dunkel und man hörte nur das leise, irre kichern von Yami.

~beim Palast~

Schatten zischten durch die Gänge und suchten sich ihren Weg zum Gemach des Pharaos. Vier paar Wachen standen vor einer großen hölzeren Tür. Sie zischten giftig wie Schlangen und schlichen sich langsam an ihre Füße heran und umwickelten sie langsam, ohne dass die großen Grobiane es bemerkten und als sie sie bemerkten war es schon zu spät und sie verschwanden tonlos in den Schatten. Nur eine kleine Blutlache blieb übrig.

Sie öffneten vorsichtig die Tür und schlängelten sich weiter voran. Vor dem Bett blieben sie erst einmal stehen und zischten sich gegenseitig etwas zu, dann streckte sich einer hoch und hielt nach dem Prinzen Ausschau und siehe da: Yugi lag auf Atemus Brust, mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Atemu hielt einen Arm locker um Yugis Taille, während die andere Yugis linke Hand festhielt. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein deutliches Grinsen zu Schatten schien innerlich zu grinsen und zog sich etwas zurück.

Sie schlichen zum anderen Ende des Bettes und streckten sich wieder zu Yugis Ohr vor. Einer davon kitzelte ihn dort, wobei Yugi leicht schauderte und sich mehr in Atemus Brustkorb verkroch, doch die Schatten ließen nicht locker. Sie zischten auf und einer griff zart nach Yugis Hand und zog ihn etwas weg von Atemu. Davon wurde Yugi nun doch wach, öffnete leicht die Augen und schaute sich müde um, aber dort war nichts. Er rieb sich leicht seine Augen und stand auf, um sich zu erleichtern und bemerkte dabei nicht die Schatten, die hinter ihm her schlichen.

Yugi hatte sich gerade erleichtert und seine Hände sauber gemacht,als ihn die Schatten griffen und schnell aus dem Raum schliffen. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen sah er zum Bett, wo Atemu lag und versuchte, sich zu befreien oder einen dumpfen Ton von sich zu geben, aber die Schatten hatten ihn so gut im Griff, dass kein Ton aus ihm raus kam. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und liefen stumm seine Wangen herunter.

Draußen vor der Palastmauer stand Yami mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er hatte sich gerade eine Seele von einer der Wachen genehmigt, als die Schatten mit Yugi kamen und sein irres Lachen zu einem sanften Lächeln wurde. Elegant ging er zu ihm und nahm Yugi auf den Arm. "Endlich sehen wir uns wieder, mein kleines Licht.", haucht er in dessen Ohr, was Yugi einen Schauer durch seinen Rücken jagte. Noch viel erstaunlicher war es für Yugi, dass sein Entführer Atemu zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, nur dass dieser blasse, weiße Haut wie er selbst und dazu noch einen schlangenartigen Schwanz hatte. Yami grinste dann breit. "Mein Licht, mein allein.", zischte er nun und man sah seine fangartigen Zähne. Yugis Augen rissen weit auf und Yami genoss die Panik in den Augen des kleinen Lichtes. "Hab keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun. Nein, nein, dir nicht, aber allen anderen!", kicherte er und verschwand mit einer Rauchwolke mit Yugi in den Schatten.

Atemu suchte im Schlaf nach einer Weile nach Yugi, doch fand er nichts. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und er fand die eine Betthälfte leer vor. "Yugi?" Sofort stand er auf und ging zu erst zum Bad, doch dort war er nicht. Er rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf, aber dort wo die Wachen hätten sein sollen, war nichts. Panik ergriff Atemu und er rannte wieder zurück, zog sich etwas an und schrie wie ein Verrückter durch die Gegend.

~bei Yami und Yugi~

Yami trug Yugi durch das Schattenreich bis zurück zu seinem eigentlichen Palast. "Hier mein Licht werden wir wohnen. Dein Schloss ist mir ein wenig zu klein." Yugi sah ihn nicht an, sondern es flossen weitere Tränen seine Wangen herunter. Yami leckte die Tränen weg. "Weine nicht, mein kleines Juwel. Du wirst bei mir sicher sein!" und er schmuste mit seiner Wange. Ein Schattententakel neigte sich zu seinem Ohr und erzählte ihm belustigt, wie Atemu im Palast am ausrasten war, weil er Yugi nicht finden konnte. "Er soll ruhig suchen, finden wird er ihn nicht.", kicherte Yami böse auf und ging weiter zum Schloss. Das Schloss ansich war dunkelgrau und hatte ein großes schwarzes Tor, das Yami mit einer Handbewegung öffnete und sie kamen so in den leeren Innenhof. Es waren meist alles Ruinen, ein kaputter Brunnen, der schwarzes Wasser spie, kaputte Ställe, wo einige Skelettpferde standen und den beiden neugierig hinterher schauten. Vor einer weiteren schwarzen Tür blieben sie wieder stehen und Yami bewegte wieder seine Hand und öffnete sie so und sie traten in eine Halle ein. Sie war dunkel und auf dem Boden war ein blutroter Teppich ausgelegt, der sehr dreckig wirkte. Diesem folgte Yami bis zu einer blutroten Tür, die er mit seinem Schwanz öffnete und Yugi dann vorsichtig auf das Bett legte, aber er kettete ihn mit dem linken Arm an das Bett fest. "Damit du mir nicht weg rennst, mein Licht, denn das Schattenreich ist gefährlich. Auch wenn ich der Herr der Schatten bin, gibt es Monster hier drinnen, die mir nicht gehorchen oder zu wild sind und wir wollen ja nicht, dass du in ganz vielen Einzelteilen endest, oder?" Er streichelte sanft die Wange von Yugi, doch dieser drehte seinen Kopf weg. "Wieso?", fragte er bitter und sah Yami mit glasigen Augen an. Yami seuftze, lehnte sich vor und hielt Yugis Gesicht fest. "Weil du mein bist, mein Licht...", hauchte er gegen Yugis Haut und kurz vor seinen Lippen. "...und weil ich dich liebe, seit du ein kleines Licht warst!" und presste seine Lippen auf die Yugis. Yami stöhnte auf. Wie weich diese Lippen waren! Zarter als jede Blüte die er kannte. Yugi liefen die Tränen runter. Yami biss sachte auf die Unterlippe und fragte so um Einlass, doch Yugi verweigerte ihm dies. Yami wurde ein wenig wütend und presste dann seine Zunge mit aller Macht in seinen Mund und schmeckte sein kleines Licht das erste Mal. /Wie die feinste Seele, die ich je gegessen habe... So unschuldig.../ Er musste den Kuss beenden, aber nicht ohne mehrmals kleine Küsse von den süßen Lippen zu klauen. Yugi schluchzte nur auf und sah Yami bitter traurig an. "Warum ich? Warum kann ich nicht bei Atemu sein...?" Yami sah ihn wütend an und presste ihn dann hart auf das Bett. "WEIL DU VON ANFANG AN MIR GEHÖRST, SEIT DU GEBOREN WURDEST! UND ICH GEBE DICH NICHT HER! DU GEHÖHRST MIR UND MIR ALLEIN!" Yugi sah angsterfüllt zu Yami hoch und Yami sah ihn die ängstlichen Augen und wurde wieder sanft. "Hab keine Angst, aber erwähne nicht wieder diesen Namen. Mhhh, wir beide werden viel Spaß haben!", schnurrte Yami und leckte einmal über Yugis Wange, der daraufhin aufquickte und versuchte, von ihm weg zu kommen, doch Yami schmuste mit dessen Hals und hielt seine Hände fest auf die Matratze gedrückt. "Ich werde ganz sanft mit dir sein, oh ja... Ich werde dich lieben und dir alles geben, was du wünscht, alles..." Er nippte liebevoll an Yugis Hals und entlockte so ein weietres Quicken von Yugi. "Lass das...", kam es schwach und hoch. Yugi war wütend. Er würde ihn so gerne gegen die Wand schlagen, aber leider Gottes kam er nicht gegen Yami an. Aber irgendwie wiederum gefiel es ihm das, was er machte. Es fühlte sich wie bei Atemu so richtig an, aber er liebte doch Atemu- oder?

Ohne dass Yugi es bemerkte, las Yami seine Gedanken und grinste. "Mein kleines, wunderschönes Licht.", schnurrte er und leckte über Yugis Ohrmuschel. Yugi schauderte es den Rücken runter und er sah Yami mit verwirrten und verheulten Augen an. "Ich werde dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen... aber ich komme später wieder. Ich kann dich ja nicht die ganze Zeit alleine lassen." Er grinste ihn dabei breit an und man sah in den Ecken seines Mundes seine Fangzähne, die Yugi einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken jagten. Behutsam nahm Yami Yugi hoch und legte ihn sanft in die Mitte des Bettes. "Sei brav, ich bringe dir nachher was Feines mit. Ich muss noch einige Hindernisse aus dem Weg räumen und einiges klären." Dabei glitzerten seien Augen böse auf und er verschwand aus der Tür.

Yugi sah, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und brach in Tränen aus. /Warum?Warum nur? Ich will zurück zu Atemu! Aber, aber... Es ist so verwirrend/ Er weinte bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte und dann vor Erschöpfung schlief.

~derweil beim Palast~

Wachen, Sklaven und Priester huschten durch den ganzen Palast. Vier Suchtrupps wurden ausgeschickt und ein entnervter, herzgebrochener Pharao saß auf dem Thron. Marik und Joey sahen ihn mitleidig an, Ryou lehnte sich an Marik. "Können wir denn nicht helfen, Marik?" Der platinblonde schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. "Nicht dass ich wüsste... Es gibt nicht mal einen Hinweis, wer hier eingedrungen ist. Nur lauter kleine Blutpfützen." Joey seuftze leise. "Ich hoffe Yugi passiert nichts..." Atemu vergrub seine Hände in seinem Gesicht. "Yugi... Haibibi... mein Licht, ihm darf nichts passieren! Sollte ihm was passieren, wird derjenige von mir persöhnlich umgebracht!" und sah alle im Raum funkelnd an. Alle schlucken und wichen einen Schritt zurück, da sich hinter Atemu einige Schatten, die ihm gehorchten, aufbauten und ihn an den Armen und Beinen kraulten, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er seuftze und legte wieder die Hände an seinen Kopf. "Yugi..." Stumme Tränen liefen sein Gesicht runter. Er hatte noch nie geweint, aber dass man ihm seinen Geliebten stahl, die Liebe seines Lebens, das war sogar für ihn zu viel.


End file.
